Love in the deepest depths
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: She stared at herself in the mirror, eyes uncertain yet there was a glint of determination in them. "I love him... I just know I do, somehow he's always on my mind..." She mumbled to herself.
1. Chapter 2

**Okay Guys! Let me EXPLAIN my lovely readers! I had this amazing LIGHT BULB IDEA! It's going to make the fanfic much better than before. Please give me your tips on this chapter! Love you guys.**

"Miasma! Don't go near it!" Inuyasha yelled at the rest of his team, as purple mist surrounded them.

Wiping her eyes desperately, Kagome coughed as the poison engulfed her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her side and caught her as she fell. Her eyes were shut painfully, her face now pale as sweat dripped down her forehead. "Kagome! The miasma is getting to her!" He cursed as he watched his other friends, Sango and Miroku fend off Naraku's tentacles. They looked exhausted, yet still seemed to fight.

"Shippo. Stay here with Kagome. Make sure she's out of harm! You got that?" Inuyasha instructed the small fox demon. The boy nodded innocently and looked worriedly at his mommy.

"Don't worry!" Shippo said. Inuyasha smirked at the little runt. Pulling out, tetsusaiga, he ran over to his fellow teammates. "How's Kagome? Is she alright? Sango asked her voice full of concern for her friend and sister.

"I think she's breathed in too much miasma. We have to take care of Naraku's minions, so we can save her!" Inuyasha answered, slashing one of the tentacles in half. But they kept on coming. Sango stared at her friend, though he wouldn't show it, she knew he cared for Kagome and loved her with all his life.

"I can use my wind tunnel. You guys can go. I'll take care of it." Miroku said as he gave them a determined smile.

"No! Don't Miroku! You'll kill yourself. We can't risk that. Inuyasha, take Kagome and shippo with you. This is Naraku's body, that bastard's in here somewhere. Find him! Me and Miroku will stay here and fight. Sango called as she swung hiraikotsu knocking over the three tentacles in their path.

Before he could say something, Sango cut him off, "Help Kagome. Kill Naraku! For all of us." Inuyasha nodded giving them both a greatful smirk. Running over, he knelt down and carried Kagome up on his back just as Shippo jumped up on his shoulder.

Kagome whimpered softly, burying her head into the crook of his neck. Inuyasha turned his head and stared at the women he loved dearly. "Kagome, stay with me! It'll be alright." He reassured her. She didn't move but he heard her say his name.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?" Shippo asked, his face near tears. "I don't know. But I'll do whatever it takes to save her."

Kagome was the light at the end of a tunnel. She was full of life. He loved and would gladly risk his life for her. Inuyasha was gonna save her at all costs.

Sprinting as fast as his feet could go, he stopped suddenly seeing a little girl. "Rin?" He asked. The girl turned around, her face changing from frightened to relieved.

"Inu! Rin has lost Lord Sesshomeru!" Rin gasped as she looked at the body on Inuyasha's back. "What happened to Lady Kagome? Is she hurt?"

"She'll be fine. Come with us. We'll go find Sesshomeru." He said giving her a smile.

The little girl grinned backand ran beside them_. 'So Sesshomeru is in here, eh? We are facing our greatest enemy yet. I hate to say this, but we're gonna need all the help we can get, even if it's from him.' Inuyasha thought. _

He heard Kagomegroan loudly. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his voice now showing worry. He felt her move her head up. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Mommy! You're alright!" Shippo yelled as Rin cheered with him.

"Kagome I'm sorry. I should've protected you." Inuyasha said dejectedly fisting his hands in anger. Kagome smiled softly. "Oi. Inuyasha. This isn't the time to apologize. I sense the jewel shards. It's Naraku." She gasped in pain making Inuyasha set her down on the floor gently.

"Kagome?! It's not only the miasma that's hurting you isn't it?" He said angrily.

She yelled in pain and pulled her shirt up a few inches. On the side of her stomach was a large wound, blood seeping through her unifrom. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as Shippo started to cry. "Why didn't you tell me, you stupid wench!" He said as rage filled him.

Pulling off his red haori, he wrapped it around her. "Hes' right above us, Naraku." Kagome whispered her voice barely audible.

Inuyasha nodded as he stared at her. Kagome's hair was plastered againsther forehead, sweat beading down her neck. He pulled out a hand and softly stroked her hair. He watched as she grabbed his hand softly, and moved it closer to her face. Inuyasha's eyes softened.

"Don't worry Kagome! I'll do whatever it takes." Quickly he pulled her onto his backand ran faster into the never ending void.

"He's here, Inuyasha... I-I don't think I can take much ... longer." Kagome said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Inuyasha stopped in midway as his eyes widened. "Don't give up on me! We'e almost there!" He said, desperately hanging on to her.

Suddenly Naraku appeared before them, Kohaku by his side. He threw his head back and laughed as he stared at the half demon and the miko.

"Looks like you're miko won't make it, huh?" He questioned, amusement shown in his eyes.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" INuyasha yelled as he grabbed his sword from it's sheath.

A white flash appeared in front of him. But Inuyasha knew who it was. Sesshomeru. "You have rin." Sesshomeru said as he glared hatefully at Naraku. Inuyasha nodded as the girl leaped onto Sesshomeru and hugged him. "Lord Sesshomeru! I missed you!" Rin said happily.

"Stay back, Rin." Sesshomeru answered pushing the girl away from danger. Pulling out Tetsaiga, he glanced at his younger brother.

Inuyasha set Kagome down softly. "I'll fight him for now. Just keep them safe."

Sesshomeru hated taking orders especially from his younger brother but he would have his turn: to kill Naraku. Inuyasha leaped into the air and attacked Naraku who only dodged and moved to the side.

Kagome's eyes started to flutter slowly. She yelled in pain and grasped onto Inuyasha's haori, her knuckles turning white.

Sesshomeru turned slightly and glanced at the young miko. Kneeling down, he studied her face.

"Miko, we will need your help." He said noticing the wound on her body.

Sesshomeru pulled out a small glass with a water like substance in it. "Drink it. It will help ease the pain." Lifting her head up, he dropped the substance into her mouth. Coughing, she slowly beagan to sit up.

"My arrows..." She muttered reaching for her bow. Kagome realized she only had one arrow left. '_I'm gonna have to get a good shot then.' _She thought.

Standing up, she felt her wound open slightly as her blood dripped down her uniform. Gasping, she aimed her arrow and glanced at Sesshomeru . "Can you distract him? Please, I need a good shot."

He nodded leaping into the air. Kagome wtached as he stabbed Naraku in the arm, but no blood came out. Naraku only laughed, causing Inuyasha to become enraged.

"Bastard!" She heard him yell.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she made a silent prayer. 'Please Kikyo. Give me the power. Make this all stop.' Opening her eyes, she let go of the arrow and watched as it soared into the air.

**That's the chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter two

**Author's Note: Hey my lovely readers! Sorry for the long wait. For the people, who were reading the chapters I had made before, that I deleted. I'm sorry. I had writer's block but suddenly I had a lightbulb idea. For those who will continue to read and review this fanfiction story, thank you and you wont regret it. Those who abandoned it, I hope you can find a better one! Thank you to my readers! I hope you can review your opinions and tips! LET'S BEGIN!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shippo watched as his mommy launched the arrow into the sky. The arrow filled with a purple light as it soared beyond the shadows.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomeru! Move away!" Kagome yelled. She glanced down and saw the brothers leap down onto the ground. Looking up her eyes widened in slight joy and hope. The arrow had hit it's target. She watched as Naraku crumbled to the floor, his eyes showing only one emotion: shock.

Naraku looked down at the arrow that struck his heart in horror. This was not supposed to happen. Impossible... That miko. He turned his gaze over to her. But he could not see over his blurry vision. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and doubled over grasping his heart.

With one last effort, Naraku pulled out the arrow. He yelled in pain but said one thing. "Kanna, come." The girl appeared before him, face expressionless, mirror in hand. "Do it." Naraku ordered. All she did was nod.

Kanna pulled the arrow out of his hands and placed it into the mirror. Watching as the mirror absorbed the arrow, she glanced at the group in front of her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha's eyes widened immediately as he realized what was happening. Turning frantically, he glanced at Kagome who stood with a confused expression on her face.

"Kagome! Get out of the way!" He yelled but it was too late. The arrow filled with a pink aura unlike Kagome's arrow as it was suddenly launched into the air.

"Inuyasha ran with all his might, but could not reach her in time. "Kagome!" He heard her yell in pain, his gaze on the arrow that struck her straight in the heart. "No! Kagome!" Finally reaching her side, he bent down, her head on his lap. Her eyes were closed but after a moment, they fluttered open.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her voice now hoarse and full of pain. He couldn't say anything back but watched as his beautiful miko slowly died.

"Mommy!" Shippo screamed as he leaped onto her body. Tears streamed down his face. "Shippo.." Kagome whispered as she reached her hand and touched his face. "Be good for mommy. Yeah? Can.. Can you d-do that for me?" She asked her voice trembling.

The small fox demon nodded but kept crying. Suddenly, Kagome's body filled with a blue light, unlike any other. Inuyasha's eyes widened in slight surprise. What's going on?

Abruptly the light died down. "Mommy?" Shippo questioned. Inuyasha held the girl in his arms, his forehead resting on hers. "Inuyasha! Look!" He heard Rin yell.

Turning he glanced at where the girl was pointing. His eyes widened in complete shock. Kagome's body was disintergrating. "No..." He murmured to himself.

Inuyasha heard faint yells coming from behind him. But he didn't care. His gaze was still on his love, Kagome.

"Kagome? He asked. He tried again but she didn't answer. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" He heard her say. "Yeah wench." His voice cracked at the end but he continued."It's me."

His golden orbs met her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you." She said simply. He nodded slowly but still could not speak for a moment. "Kagome, I promise you this. I'll meet you and I'll find you no matter what it takes. You got that wench?" He replied painfully as he watched her smile softly at him.

"My name isn't wench. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me." She whispered as she laughed bitterly. He chuckled at the memory. "I love you Kagome. I'll find you. I swear it on my life." He leaned foward and planted a kiss on her forehead. He watched her grab his hands and pull them closer to her face.

All she could do was nod and smile at the half demon. She always thought they would have a happily ever after ending. Guess that only happens in fairytales. At least, she died with her friends by her side.

Letting the winds blow her now perishing body, she smiled one last time. Inuyasha watched as his miko parished from his arms. His expression was pained and full of despair.

"Look at the sky, Lord Sesshomeru!" Rin said as she tugged on his right arm. The demon lord looked at the child then the sky above. The stars were shining bright yet one stood out above all. It was a purple star, though it was very small, it shined better than any other.

"Kagome..." Inuyasah whispered as his eyes scanned the beautiful night sky. "I love you. But I'm gonna get you back no matter what."

**Well that's the chapter.**

**-What do you think?**

**-Great, good, or bad?**

**-What should I work on?**

**Please review! I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I wanted to thank you for all your reviews! Let's begin with the chapter, readers!**

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiiiiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiiIiiIiIIiIiI

He ran faster and faster. Though he didn't have the jewel shards in his legs, he could still run pretty fast. Coming to a stop, he sniffed the air. There was no scent of Naraku. No trace at all. Kouga knew, they had defeated him. Throwing his head back, he laughed. "The bastard's dead!" He yelled.

A sudden thought came into his mind, Kagome. How could he forget, his beloved woman. He grimaced. Kouga had long realized Kagome loved Inuyasha and only loved him as a friend. 'That mutt better have kept her safe.' He thought as he followed the group's scent in slight worry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sango gasped as she stared at Miroku's hand. The hole was no longer there. Just a normal hand, soft and gentle like it was supposed to be. She glanced at Miroku who smiled at her gratefully.

Running over, she hugged him tightly not leaving an ounce of breath in him. "We did it!" Miroku exclaimed as Sango laughed softly.

"Let's get back to Inuyasha and Kagome. They must be glad too." Sango said as she thought about her sister and friend. Smiling at the thought of seeing Kagome, she grabbed Miroku's hand and ran foward.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How are... we s-supposed to bring Kagome back? She's gone!" Shippo cried as tears streamed down his face.

But none of them answered the fox demon. It wasa mourning moment for them. They had worked so hard just to get to where they were now, and it seemed like it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth Kagome's life.

The mother of Shippo. She fed him, taught him lessons, and even hugged him to sleep. Something a human would never do. He had cried to her and she made him feel better even if she was sad herself.

The friend and sister of a girl who wanted to exterminate all demons. They supported eachother and laughed together bringing joy to the group.

A loving companion to a boy who held a great curse. Gave him advice in his time of need, and brought love into their lives.

And finally, to one, she was the love of his life. No woman to compare her to. Hers smile brought life into his dull life. Her laugh bounced through the barriers of his heart.

Kagome was gone. Gone. And this time, he couldn't save her. He couldn't ever scold her for attracting a demon's attention, or for running around clumsily.

Inuyasha sat there, head now bowed down, eyes closed in despair. Maybe it was because of him. Because he had dragged her along on this pointless journey. Got her hurt, not only physically but emotionally too. It was all his fault. How could he live with himself?

Hearing sniffling beside him, Sesshomeru glanced at the young girl who stood there crying.

"Why? Why couldn't you save her, my Lord? Why couldn't you save Lady Kagome?" Eyes slightly widening at Rin's words, he couldn't answer.

Why couldn't he? Because she had perished before he could. But for some reason, he thought that there was still a chance she could be alive or even brought back. Somehow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Footsteps were heard quickly, behind them. Moments later, the wolf demon appeared. "Finally made it. And I see mutt face is here too, eh?" Koga smirked at the half demon.

His expression changed instantly as he turned to the small fox demon and young girl who cried. Glancing around, he saw only solemn faces. "Where's Kagome?" Koga asked his voice now weak with slight dread.

Abruptly, he grabbed the half demon by his red haori and lifted him up. "What did you do!? Where is she?!" Koga yelled his voice shaking in anger, as his eyes turned misty.

But the half demon didn't answer for a moment. Now filled with rage, he knocked the half demon onto the stone wall behind them.

"Answer me, you damn bastard! Where's Kagome?" Koga screamed hoping that they would answer with a simple, 'She's with Sango' or 'She went to pick up somthing' but he knew otherwise.

Shippo heard voices coming from beside him. Turning, he realized it was Sango and Miroku.

"Shippo! Hey, we made it!" He heard Sango call to him but couldn't face her. "What's going on here?" Miroku asked as eyes searched his companions.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked her voice slightly shaking from fear and worry. "Where the hell is she?!" She screamed.

"She's gone." was the only reply she got. It was from Inuyasha who stood a few feet away, eyes now hollow. "Wait, what, what do you mean 'gone'?" Miroku asked angrily.

Grabbing Hiraikotsu, Sango stormed ove to the half demon. Her eyes stained with tears, her mouth formed into a frown. "I swear to all the gods..." She sobbed but faltered. "Please, tell me."

"Naraku. Before he died, with his dying wish, he commanded Kanna to kill Kagome with same arrow the miko used to strike him in the chest. She then perished." Lord Sesshomeru stated as he narrowed his eyes at them.

Miroku's eyes widened as a tear rolled down his cheek. "How? How did she perish?"

"Her body. It started to disappear." He answered. Sango fell to her knees. She sobbed and sobbed, her face showing pain and disbelief.

Wrapping his arms around her, Miroku closed his eyes and silently mourned.

Inuyasha stared at the group who were once happy and full of joy. Now they only cried in pain. Suddenly, he felt something on his neck. Looking down, he noticed it was a necklace. It was nothing fancy, just a chain but in the middle was a locket.

Opening it, he noticed it was empty. What was this thing? Did it have something to do with Kagome? Anything?

Holding it closely to his own beating heart, he silently prayed. 'If there's a god out there, please listen to this prayer. Help me find Kagome. Give me something, anything. I love her and I'll do anything to bring her back.'

**So, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: KAGOME ENTERS THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Happy late halloween tho! Let's begin! Naruto manga will be ending :( But there will be a mini series about the kids of Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Can't wait!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seeing the forest up ahead, he glanced back and saw that he had lost them. He was breathing hard, sweat now beating down his forehead.

'All this just for a bite to eat, eh? And I thought the Hidden Leaf was better.' He thought bitterly, scowling softly. Climbing the tree, he sat up on a high branch overlooking the mighty village.

The village was bright even if the sky was dark. Even from afar, he could hear kids laughing and villagers talking peacefully no worry laced in their voices. Pulling out an apple, he bit into it savoring the sweet taste.

The man hadn't eaten in two days leaving him in a hungry state. But he was used to it. He was born poor, stealing from anywhere he could, living practically anywhere. It was why he was here. It wasn't the best life but hey, not everybody's life is sunshine and rainbows.

He was a felon, a thief, a criminal beyond compare but inside he was like everybody else, seeking warmth and love he would never get.

Pulling the crumbled scroll out of his pants pocket, he grimaced slightly. It was a sort of 'Wanted' sign with his picture on it. He had pulled it off a wall at the Leaf while running away from the Village ninjas.

Staring at the picture, he realized they had gotten his appearence perfectly though only seeing him twice. He was quite a handsome fellow, only 23 years old. Long hair fell over his shoulders, plastering across his eyes at times. The best part about his features, were his eyes. They were an obsidion black color, darker than even the night sky itself.

Glancing at the words written on the scroll, it read, "Takeshi Maruyama." It was his name, the one given by his mother who had died months after he was born.

Jumping off the tree, he pulled the bag of stolen food onto his back and walked off searching for someplace to sleep and rest for the night. Suddenly, he turned and realized what was going on. The ninjas had somehow followed him. "Damn it." He muttered as he pulled out his sword from it's sheath.

Kunais were sent towards him from tree branches above. Grimacing, he dodged them barely. The four masked ninjas from the Leaf leaped off the trees, landing with a thud onto the ground below.

"Wind style: Wind Arrows!" Takeshi yelled as he performed his hand gestures. One of the ninja's yelled to the others, "Get out of the way now!"

But it was too late, arrows of wind were pierced into the air launching towards them. Instead of the arrow striking the ninja down, the arrow seemed to go right through his heart leaving no wound or blood. Takeshi smirked and watched as the two ninjas fell to the floor.

Glancing up he no longer saw the remaining ninjas. He turned around but saw nothing. Only trees and darkness.

Suddenly, he felt something below him as he was then thrown up into the air. Realizing what was happening he could't react fast enough. The second ninja flew above him, kunai in hand, and struck him in the leg.

The thief yelled in pain and anger as he was thrown against a tree. Scowling, he felt blood drip down his leg.

"Give up now. This is your last chance and we won't kill you." The ninja said, his voice now deep and serious. Slowly, Takeshi stood up clumsily.

"Like hell I'll give up. You know what the Leaf did to me!" He yelled angrily, eyes turning hallow and cold. Wiping blood off his chin, he gave them a grin. "You better run now, or die trying."

The two remaining ninjas grabbed their kunais and raced towards him with lighting speed. Laughing he said, "Glass style: a thousand bullets of glass!"

"What the h-hell? That's not possible!" The ninja yelled as a thousand shards of glass were thrown against them, striking them in their vital spots. Falling onto the grassy ground, with his last breath, the ninja whispered, "You won't g-get away. You'll p-pay."

Ignoring the puddle of blood forming below him, he scowled in pain. The wound on his leg was deep, nothing he could heal himself. Walking off to avoid any more trouble, Takeshi heard a sound not too far away. Eyes slightly widening, he realized it sounded like a baby.

"What the hell?" He muttered and limped towrad the cries, sword in baby cries seemed to get closer with every step he took. After a few moments, the cries stopped but were instead filled with silence.

Narrowing his eyes, he saw a purple light a few feet away. Slowly, taking a few steps forward, he immediately covered his eyes from the blinding light. Feeling the light die down, he opened his obsidion eyes to see a baby on the ground below him. His eyes slightly widened as he stared at the baby.

It was a baby girl. She had a smile on her lips, black hair cascading onto her small shoulders. What seemed to catch his eye the most were her eyes. The baby had sky blue eyes as if he was staring at an endless ocean.

"Is this some kind of trap?" He muttered to himself as he stared at the baby. Looking around he saw nothing and sensed no one. Bending down to his knees, he stared at the baby in wonder. "What brought you here, young one?" His eyes hardened at the thought of abandoning a child like this.

The girl stretched out her hands towards him and giggled softly causing his eyes to soften slightly. Gently, he lifted the girl up and noticed a necklace on her neck. Opening the locket, he saw words written on it and realized it was a name: Kagome Higurashi.

"Kagome, eh?" Takeshi questioned as he turned his gaze over to the girl who was now playing with the locks of his black hair. The baby wore a pink shirt paired with blue pants that seemed a bit to big on her. Yet there was a purple blanket wrapped around her, words embroidered on it.

Knitting his eyebrows in confusion, he slowly read the words:

"Take care of her please,

She will be a curse or a cure to the Leaf,

Though Kagome will have a dark fate ahead,

Your love and care for her will be her guide,

The past may haunt her,

But your memory will be her cure."

"What the hell..." Takeshi said as he stared at the girl who gazed back at him, wonder shown in her eyes. "How could a girl like you cause harm to that village? This must be some kind of joke."

"He was right here! It's where he attacked them!" Takeshi's eyes widened slightly as he heard voices behind him. It must be the Leaf ninjas. He glanced down at the baby, who stared back at him then laughed softly.

Would he leave her here? Would someone kill her? How would he take care of her, if he kept her?

Clearing his thoughts, he glared down at the child. 'Why do I even want her? I could just kill her now if I wanted.' Takeshi thought as he smirked coldly at the baby.

Grabbing his sword, he pointed it at Kagome. But the girl's face showed no fear or worry, she only held a determined gaze. Eyes slightly widening at her expression, Takeshi heard the voices coming closer, now merely a few feet away.

Making his decision, he grabbed Kagome and held her against his chest as he frowned at the pain in his leg. Leaping onto the trees, Takeshi was determined to leave the Hidden Leaf village behind.

**How was that? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Was it good/great/you blew my mind?**

**What do I need to work on?**

**Questions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo my dear readers! Sorry about the long wait. I had lots of homework, plus I guess you could say I was lazy. Lol. But anyway THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I love you guys! Please keep it up.**

**(Naruto): When's Kagome gonna meet us Nura? Come on! Answer me!"**

**(Me):"Calm your horses Naruto. You'll meet soon. Just gotta wait to introduce some characters, you know?"**

**(Naruto)" Eh! Characters Bla Bla Bla!"**

**(Sakura): Show some respect Naruto! I'm going to punch you to another world, moron!" (Sakura runs after Naruto)**

**(Me): Don't you have anything to say Sasuke?**

**(Sasuke): "Leave me alone. Shut up."**

**(Me): Well Mr. Grumpy pants (he glares at me)... Uh.. Never mind. Let's get on with the story people. (I hear Naruto screaming in pain) "And that our cue!"**

He walked outside and watched as the girl trained. She was now only seven years old, yet her strength was shocking and impressive. "Dad, dad! Was that good? How did I do?" Takeshi snapped his attention to the young girl. He pulled her close, and kissed her forehead softly.

"You did amazing Kagome. Just work on your aim, got it?" He said voice now serious. She smiled and nodded giving him a hug. Takeshi smirked and remembered the day he had found her.

When he was looking for a place to stay, he came across a small yet peaceful village. The elder of the village had welcomed them with open arms, not realizing who Takeshi really was.

Takeshi decided to stay at the village and protect the baby from any harm. After a few years, he got used to the people and environment. It felt like home.

But one day, anbu ninjas from the Hidden Leaf appeared at the village demanding information about him. The elder saw the picture and realized it was Takeshi. But for some odd reason, the elder denied ever seeing him and lied to the ninjas.

Once the anbu left, the elder walked with Takeshi and demanded to hear his story. Hesitently, he told him about everything, from when he was born, to how the Leaf betrayed him and his family. The old man only nodded understandingly and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You will always be welcomed here. Do not worry." Takeshi had smiled, for the first time in years, and lived at the village ever since.

Taking care of the young girl wasn'y hard. She was obediant never going against his orders. He loved her, and thought of her as his own daughter.

SUBJECT SKIP (LOL, JUST MEANS TOPIC CHANGES, IM SO LAME.)

Kagome pulled away from him slowly and fidgeted with her fingers nervously. Rolling his eyes playfully, he kneeled down and asked, "Gome? What's on your mind?" It was a name the kids at the village called her. She was used to him calling her that and grew fond of it.

"Well.. dad. I have a question I wanted to ask you." Kagome said, head still hung slow. Smirking, the young man lifted her chin with his hand, making her look at him. "Spit it out, kid." Takeshi ordered, voice now losing all playfulness.

"Dad, kids at the village say that their parents are taking them to the Hidden Leaf Village when like.. they get older. They say it's a place with lots of ninjas train and live. Even Satoshi said her was going."

Takeshi recalled Satoshi. He was a boy that played with Kagome ever since she was here. They were inseperable. Best friends. Grimacing slightly at the mention of the Leaf, he asked firmly, "You are telling me this why, Gome?" The girl frowned then looked up at him hopefully.

"I was hoping that when I get a bit older like the other kids, me and you could go!" The girl said, lips now curving into a wide smile. Takeshi's eyes hardened and replied, "No." The girl's eyes widened but then she asked, "But why dad?"

"Do not question what I have just said." Takeshi replied angrily.

The young girl retorted, "I just want to know why! Everybody else is going, why can't we?" Eyes widening in anger, "I said no. And that's final!" Takeshi yelled. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she realized what she did. She had angered her dad. Glancing up at him one more time, she ran off tears streaming down her cheeks.

Takeshi watched in realization as the girl ran off crying. Sighing softly, he placed a hand over his forehead and whispered to himself, "What have I done?"

SUBJECT SKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! (XD!)

Kagome ran off to the grand tree. It was a great tree amoungst the village, where she and Satoshi would meet up to train and hang out with one another. The elder had told her the story of the grand tree. It would once grant wishes to many people, but only if the wishes were pure and from the heart. She liked the story, a lot. Maybe her wish, one day, would come true.

Coming to a stop, she saw a boy already there. It was Satoshi, she knew. Almost as if knowing she was behind him, the boy turned and smiled sheepishly. "Hey Kago-." He stopped noticing the tears in her eyes. "Gome? What happened?"

"Dad. I made him angry." Kagome sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "I asked him about that village but he said n-no." Satoshi stared at her before walking over to pull her in a hug. "He probably has a reason. Right?"

She nodded into his shoulder. Kagome would always listen to her best friend, no matter what. Satoshi was the only one she could talk to. His hair was long and trailed down his shoulders onto his back. Though he pulled it into a ponytail, stating it helped him focas more. Satoshi's eyes matched the color of his hair. They were a light brown yet playful and full of joy.

They frist met when she was only four. Ever since the, they would do practically everything together. Satoshi called her his 'best friend' as did she. Slowly, she wiped her tears and smiled at him. He laughed then yelled, "Let's climb the tree, Gome!"

The young girl and boy ran over to the tree slowly climbing on. Kagome locked her legs around a branch, as she hung upside down with Satoshi. It was what they always did. To think.

"Satoshi?"

"Yea?" He answered after a moment.

"When will you leave? To that village, I mean." Kagome said sadly. "I don't know but it's gonna be when we all get older." Satoshi replied as he stared at the girl.

"You're going to leave me here? What about me?" Kagome said as she sniffled softly. The young boy's eyes widened as he continued to stare at her. "N-no, Kagome. I won't leave ya! It'll be a long time before I ever do that. You got my back, I got yours!" Satoshi said as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Promise?" She asked hesitently.

"Promise." He reassured, earning a bright smile from the girl.

The boy then jumped down from the high branch and grinned before saying," Guess what? My mom's making the best dinner! She said you can come too!"

"I do love your mom's food..." Kagome thought as she scratched her chin in thought. Satoshi rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed her hand. "Let's just go. From what I know, if you don't eat your food, you might gobble me up." Kagome laughed at that as they ran over to Satoshi's house.

Knocking the door, Kagome stuck her tongue out at her best friend. He pushed her softly with his shoulder causing her to giggle. Slowly, the door opened, revealing Satoshi's mother. The woman was short yet slender with long black hair pulled into a braid. Her clothes were tainted with food stains from the lunch she was probably making for them. Overall, Kagome thought she was beautiful.

Giving them a warm smile, she let them in, and said, "Hello Kagome. How are you dear?"

"Hi Mrs. Akemi! I'm doing good." The small girl said as she hugged the woman in front of her. The woman replied, "Call me Akemi, I don't want to sound old."

Kagome nodded her head and grinned, "Akemi! You look nothing like an old woman. Your beautiful!" The short woman blushed at the compliment and chuckled softly. 'You really are something Kagome.' She thought to herself.

Satoshi watched as his mother and best friend continued to laugh and talk to one another. He smiled and walked over to the two. "Mom, me and Gome can help with the food if you want." He offered.

"It's fine, dear. Your father already helped. You guys can sit over with him at the table while I get myself cleaned up." The kids nodded and ran off the large brown table.

Seeing Satoshi's dad, Kagome ran over and bowed down in respect towards him. "Kagome? How are you?" The man said. He was in his mid thirties with brown hair resembling Satoshi's. ut his eyes were green, somthing Kagome loved. She had seen him train and fight before, he was strong yet always calm.

"I'm good. I came to eat lunch with you guys if that's okay. How are you Mr. Takashi?" He replied with a slight smile. "You're always welcome. I'm doing pretty good."

Akemi appeared after a few moments and smiled at her husband. "Let's eat. Aren't you guys hungry?" The two small kids nodded eagerly and sat at their places. On the table were four bowls of miso soup placed nicely under napkins. "Oi Miso!" Kagome exclaimed as her best friend laughed and replied, "I knew you'd be happy Gome."

Takeshi smiled at his wife who laughed in return at the kids. Digging in, the two young kids ate and slurped the miso soup in a matter of minutes. "Wow! That was great." Kagome said as she rubbed her now full stomach. Satoshi nodded his head in agreement.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Turning, Akemi replied, "I'll got get it. Just a minute!" Kagome burped loudly causing Satoshi to fall over in a fit of giggles. Kagome covered her mouth in embarrassment, her face turning red by the second. Takeshi chuckled softly at the young girl. He turned to see Akemi with Kagome's father.

"Gome, it's time to go." Takeshi said as he smiled in greeting to the family. Kagome frowned. She didn't want to face her dad after yelling out at him. She was sure he would be angered.

Getting up from her seat, she waved at Satoshi and his family, giving them a smile. Her dad held his hand out, she grasped it softly and looked up at him. He gave a smirk as they walked out of the house. "Kagome, I want to talk to you." Her dad said. They were walking towards their house, at the end of the street. She nodded and watched as he bent down in front of her.

"Look, Gome. I didn't mean to yell at you before. I'm sorry." Her eyes widened at his apology as she lifted her head to look at him. His eyes showed guilt and slight pain but his mouth was curved into a smile.

"I'm sorry too." She said guiltily. He ruffled her hair and smiled. "Not a problem. It's all good."

Leaning over, he kissed her forehead gently. "Oh and Gome. About the Hidden Leaf.." The girl cut him off and replied, "I knwo dad. It's a bad idea I guess." He flicked her forehead and smiled. "Not that. I've been thinking, that once you get a bit older, we can go afterall."

"Really, dad?" She said eyes full of joy and hope at the idea of being with her best friend. "Yea kid, I'm serious." Kagome lunged at him and gave him a hug nearly choking him. "Thank you!"

Takeshi closed his eyes and smiled at the seven year old girl. 'I just hope things don't turn out like before.' He thought painfully.

**Finally! How was that? REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. The was a chappie to show the relationships around the family and friends. Action will come soon.**

**Kagome will soon enter the Village but with a price...**

**Was this chapter good? What do I need to fix? Tell me! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! What's up? Do any of you watch Attack on Titan? I'm a HUGE fan! I was hoping to make a Kagome and Levi fanfic? Ideas and opinions are welcome. Anyway, let's begin! **

"Time to rest, Gome!" Takeshi called as he walked over to the young girl's room. Opening the door slightly, he saw that she was already tucking herself in.

Kagome looked up and grinned at her dad, raising her hands toward him for a hug. Smirking, Takeshi bent down and hugged her, then sat at the foot of the bed. "Dad?" She asked looking up at him, eyes now serious. "What are you scared of the most?"

The question took him by surprise but he answered instead, "Why do you want to know, Gome?"

"Well..." She faltered and stared at her bed sheets for a few moments. "I'm scared of dying, dad. Does.. it hurt?"

Takeshi's eyes widened slightly at her words. Why would she think this? Didn't she know he would always be there to protect her? But instead, he smiled causing the girl to wear a confused exression on her face. Shaking his he replied, "I'll always be there to protect you. And to answer your question, I'm scared of losing you."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "You are? But I'm gonna be a big girl! No need to worry dad!" She stretched her arm out and pointed her thumb to herself. Takeshi smirked but said, "Yes, you are. But don't overthink things, you'll only complicate it more and more."

"Can you tell me a story?" The girl asked as she lied her head down on the soft pillow. "About what exactly?" He said giving her a questioning glance.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Anything!" He decided to play along and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, got a story."

"There once was a girl who was a great ninja. She fought and never gave up. One day, the girl faced someone really powerful, even better than herself..."

Kagome gasped. "What happened to her?"

Takeshi grinned and continued, "She was losing badly, almost going to die infact. Then the girl remembered that she had family and friends that depended on her.."

"Then what?!" Kagome asked eagerly. "The girl got up and said that she would never give up. She defeated the man but it cost her something. Her life. She died knowing that she protected her family and with a smile on her face." Takeshi closed his eyes, jaw clenching for a moment.

The girl crossed her arms. "Hmph! That wasn't a good story at all, dad! Why did she have to die?"

Takeshi turned to Kagome sadly and replied, "A ninja's life never has a happy ending."

"I still didn't like the story.." She mumbled. He smiled and replied, "Good night, Gome." He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. "Love you." The girl called.

"I love you too."

"Wait! Dad!" Kagome called again. Takeshi rolled his eyes in amusement and walked into the room yet again. "Yes?" He asked.

"I have a question. Like.. I see other people's dads and they look like old men kinda. Why do you look like that? Plus, I hear ladies in the village say things about you. Like 'He's so handsome.' and 'Is he single?' What does it even mean?"

Takeshi narrowed his yes as he listened to the girl ramble on and on. Her curiousity was growing for almost everything. Shaking his head, he replied, "I don't know Kagome, but don't mind them. Okay?"

The young girl simply grinned and exclaimed, "G'night!" She slowly fell into a deep slumber.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a bright day, sun shining above them. Laughter was heard from young children as they played with the ball amoungst eachother. The girl laughed as she attempted to kick her best friend, but he dodged, earning a small grunt from her.

"You've got to do better, Gome!" Satoshi called as he punched her in the gut and watched as she landed on the grass. Both had grown not only in appearence but in strength and ability. Now 12, her hair was longer, trailing down onto her back, put into a high ponytail. She was taller, reaching the height of those older than her, but what stayed the same were her bright blue eyes stained with curiousity and determination.

Satoshi was a few inches taller than Kagome, but had practically the same appearence as a child. His hair was still in a messy ponytail, strands sometimes covering his eyes.

Kagome stayed on the ground and groaned loudly, "I'm never gonna get stronger." She murmered. Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see Satoshi giving her a wide grin, offering his hand to her. She frowned but still took his hand as he helped her up.

Huffing in slight anger, she crossed her arms against her chest and looked away from her best friend. "One day, I'm going to beat you, once and for all."

Satoshi's eyes widened at her statement, but instead smiled. "I know you can beat me, Gome. You've just got to work harder."

"You do?" She asked turning to face him, grinning ear to ear. He rubbed his neck and smirked, "Yea, I do."

"I know I can beat you!" The girl cheered, as she pumped her fists into the air in a dance-like way. She suddenly stopped and straightened up. "But... I can always beat you. I just don't try. You know you're pretty easy Satoshi.." Kagome muttered as she stared at her fingernails.

"Why you!" Satoshi yelled angrily as he raised his fist. Kagome giggled and stuck her tongue out at the seething boy. "Oh, I oughta just..." He faltered and watched as the girl laughed softly. Eyes softening, Satoshi smirked. She hadn't changed a bit, and he loved it. She was still the child like girl whose curiousity peeked at every interest.

"Satoshi!" He heard her call his name and turned to face her. "It's your birthday, did you not remember?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "Eh? My birthday?" He questioned, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Stop acting like an old man! It's your birthday." Kagome yelled, eyes now murderous. Looking over and noticing the angered girl, he raised his hands up in defence and smiled weakly before replying, "Oi! Yeah! It is my birthday. Must've slipped my mind."

"Oh well, I got you a present." She smiled warmly and ushered for him to come closer. His sweat dropped at her change of moods but walked over to her nonetheless.

"Happy birthday. I made you something myself." Satoshi watched as she rummaged into her pocket and pulled out a black necklace.

"Look, It's a necklace for our friendship. Each bead is a year, and there are seven beads, meaning we've been best friends for seven years!" She exclaimed. Satoshi smirked and slowly took the necklace from her hands. She had made it by herself just for him.

"Thanks Gome." He said looking up at her. "No problem! Want me to put it on?" She offered.

"Oh, no it's fi-." He faltered and realized she had already grabbed the necklace from him. "Turn around." She demanded as he turned slowly, making his back face her.

Leaning over to him, she began to tie the necklace around his neck. His cheeks warmed slightly at her touch, but he continued to look down. Tying it one last time, she said, "Thanks for being my best friend Satoshi!"

He turned and faced her. "Thanks Kagome! I love it." Kagome simply smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Satoshi yelped as his cheeks reddened and asked, "W-what are you doing?"

Kagome laughed and replied, "What? I'm not allowed to hug my best friend?" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, raising his hands slowly to hug her back.

"Happy birthday, Satoshi!" She said voice full of energy causing her best friend to laugh in response.

**That was just a chapter to show development of the characters! Hopefully, it's entertaining. :) Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Happy Holidays to all my readers! Wish you guys all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hopefully, I'll be updating more in 2015, and even making more fanfics. But please, one request for my readers: I get many, many views on each chapter I update, but all I ask for is your reviews because it gives me the inspiratio to wrtie more and I need your tips. Please! :) Thank you all to those who do review. You guys are amazing! **

"How am I supposed to-" Takeshi asked but was cut off by the elder of their village.

"You can not. You will only result her to be in more danger. Do you care for her?" He asked the young man.

"Of course I do but I don't want to hurt her later on." Takeshi replied sadly as he paced the room.

"She will have to know the truth sooner or later. But for now, we will protect her." The old man said, coughing softly.

"So I won't be able to take her there?" Takeshi asked worry laced in his voice. He brought his hand up to move his hair away from his eyes in frustration.

"No. You will. But halfway there to be exact." The old man said, rubbing his fingers in thought.

"Halfway?"

"Yes. You know ninjas will be after you. Correct?" Takeshi nodded and waited for his response. "You could be putting her in danger if you take her there. The anbu ninja can figure out your every move. I will have to think of some sort of excuse."

The elderly man closed his eyes for a moment to think.

"You are going to have a tough life indeed." He muttered.

"What?" Takeshi asked turning his gaze over to the village elder. "What did you just say?"

The old man opened his eyes and muttered, "You may or may not believe an old man like me but I have seen many fates of heroes like you. But you... you are different. Your daughter is different from the rest."

"Different? What do you mean?" Takeshi questioned angrily, tired of the man's mystery.

"Just as I said it. You will have a terrible and sad life jus like Asami." Takeshi's eyes widened. His hands started to tremble. "What the hell? How do you know her?"

The old man merely nodded. "As I have told you, I see many things. And Asami was one fo them."

"What does Kagome have to do with any of this?" Takeshi asked, eyes now bloodshot.

"She has everything to do with this. What I am trying to tell you is that you can not delay her from entering the Leaf. She must." He answered sadly as he stared at the young father who stopped pacing the room.

"What is it?" Takeshi whispered.

"Pardon?" The old man questioned.

"What is my daughter's fate? Tell me..." Takeshi asked voice now weak and hallow.

The old man's eyes widened in slight show. 'You must care about her very much to read her future. I once knew you as a cruel criminal but I realized the way you acted with Kagome. You were kind, even... gentle.' He thought.

The elder simply closed his eyes and slowly he began to whisper,

**"Her thoughts and memories are scattered,**

**In the end, death will come to the one who mattered,**

**To catch a friend who become foe,**

**Sadness and grief, fought with a bow,**

**A final-"**

He stopped suddenly causing Takeshi to glance at him. Opening his eyes, the elder replied, "That is all." Takeshi's eyes narrowed. "There is more. But you are not telling me."

The old man answered, voice firm and serious, "That is all you need to know." Before he could control himself, Takeshi grabbed the collar of the elder, slamming him against the wall. The elder gasped and stared at the young man.

"This... This is my daughter. I need to know. Tell me, please." Takeshi pleaded. The old man's eyes widened in grief and began to cough. Takeshi shook his head and placed him down roughly onto the floor.

"I can not. I am sorry." He said. Takeshi turned, eyebrows raised in confusion. "Why?" He questioned wearily.

"I am sorry. I can not. Please forgive me, it is all I can do." The elder whispered the last part apologetically.

Takeshi growled in anger. Taking a deep breath, he bowed down to the elder across from him. "Thank you. You must get prepared. We will be leaving soon." He watched as Takeshi walked out of the door in sadness. The old man knew of Kagome's fate and had lied to him. It was just too hard to say, something no prent could ever hear. He was doing it for his own good.

Sighing softly, he thought to himslef, 'Sometimes, I really don't like my job. It is just too difficult.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oi! We're finally gonna go. I'm so happy. I wonder how it's going to be. Are people going to be nice?..." Kagome rambled as she grabbed her backpack, locking her arms into the straps.

Tying her hair into a high ponytail, she grinned and ran outside only to bump straight into brushed the dust off her clothes and bowed down. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She heard a laugh and looked up to see Satoshi's sparkling eyes.

"Satoshi! Where's your backpack? Does your mom have it? You need to get ready..." Kagome said, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"No Gome. I'll be leaving a few days after you. The elder told my parents we'd go a few days after you and your dad." Satoshi answered, grinning to the girl.

"What do you mean? A few days... I wanted to as a group, all of us. Like always." She pouted softly, looking down at the ground below.

The boy rolled his eyes playfully. "Don't worry. We'll be there together. Stop being such a crybaby. Got it?" He grabbed her hand, urging her to look up at him. "What?" She mumbled, crossing her arms against her chest.

Satoshi watched in amusement at her ways. She still acted like a child even though she was thirteen years old now. "We'll be there togother. And then we'll train and train. No worries at all."

Kagome stared at him and cracked a smile. "Yeah, okay. I get it Satoshi." He smirked but his eyes widened when he felt two arms wrap around him in a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you." Satoshi heard his best friend say into his shoulder.

His cheeks colored as he smiled. "Me too." Was his only reply. "Oi, I'm gonna beat you so bad once we're at the village." She sniffled. He sighed and pulled away to look at her. She was crying.

"Gome..." He faltered but then continued. "You're weak."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up upon hearing his statement.

"You heard me Gome. How do you expect to become a ninja if you keep being a crybaby?" Satoshi repeated, eyes now hardening. Kagome's eyes widened in anger. "What? I'm crying for.. you! Whatever, if being a ninja means I'm not allowed to cry, then I won't be one at all." She said wiping her tears, furiously.

Satoshi's lips parted for a second in surprise at her words. But then, he cracked a smile. "Now that's the Gome I know!"

Kagome stood confused as she watched him laugh. "Keep laughing and watch..." She left the threat hanging and watched his expression change from happy to scared.

Giggling at his frightened expression, Kagome replied, "Just kidding. But don't ever make me angry." Satoshi smirked and replied, "You need to act more like that. I'm not saying you're not allowed to cry, Gome. But you're stronger when you're determined."

Kagome nodded an heard a door close behind her. Turning, she glanced to see that it was her dad. She smiled and waved at him. "It's time to go, Gome. The elder is waiting." Her dad announced almost as if ignoring her smile and greeting.

"Yeah, okay dad." She said, voice falling slightly. She positioned her backpack and took a deep breath. 'Konoha Village, here I come.'

After a few minutes, they arrived at the gates of her home village ready to leave. Kagome, her dad, and the elder. Looking back, she smiled at the group of kids and parents who waved goodbye at her. But the one person she noticed the most was her best friend.

Despite the sadness she felt, Kagome beamed at Satoshi. Standing in front of the group, she bowed down in respect. The group smiled and did the same. A sign of their village. She would miss them.

She heard footsteps running towards her, looking down, Kagome noticed a small boy in front of her. He was maybe 8 or 9, no more than that. "I'm going to miss you Kagome! Be a strong ninja, so then you can train me!" He boasted.

Her eyes softened at the child. "Of course. But you need to train too, okay? And protect this village, we need a strong boy here." She said as she bent down to look at him.

The boy raised his fist. "Yea! I'm the greatest! Don't worry Lady Kagome!" Her smile brightened. She quickly gave the boy a small hug and waved back at the people of her village.

A tap was felt on her shoulder, galncing back, she realized it was just the old man. "I believe it is time to go my dear." Kagome nodded in agreement. And then they walked off, the three of them, towards the Hidden Leaf. Remembering Satoshi's advice, she held a determined smile and ventured off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She leaped on the next branch, following her father and the old man. They had been acting strange for some reason. But she ignored it, and kept going alothough her legs were getting tired.

They had been traveling for about four and a half hours and she was ready to pass out. Luckily, her father noticed her expression and replied, "How about we take a break? Eat something and sleep a bit." The elder agreed though Kagome noticed his expression when he looked at her dad. It almost seemed like pity and sorrow in a way.

Sighing, she dropped onto a thick, large branch in exhaustion. She glanced at her dad to see him whispering with the old man. Takeshi noticed her gaze and turned to smile at her softly. "Gome. How about you fetch us some fish from the pond?" He suggested.

"Uh, sure. Okay." Nodding, she grabbed her backpack and leaped onto the grass below. She remembered the pond they had passed by a few minutes ago. Deciding the direction, Kagome walked off intent on getting something to fulfill her hunger.

"Yes! Found it." Kagome exclaimed, staring down at the pure water. She began to pull her sleeves up, then walked into the pond. The water wasn't cold or hot but warm against her feet. Kagome bent down and noticed a fish swimming. With a small smile, she placed her hands slowly aroud the fish careful not to scare it away.

With one swift move, she grabbed the fish from the pond. "Two more to go!" She announced pleased at her work.

"They're here. They know." Takeshi whispered to the old man, angry expression worn on his face. The elder's eyes widened but then narrowed at his words. "Get ready." Was all he said back.

"I got the fish dad! Now we can eat. I'm starving!" Kagome exclaimed as she climbed onto the tree where they stood. Noticing their worried expressions, she asked, "What's going on? Dad?" But they didn't answer. She clutched her now shaking hand. "Why aren't you answering?"

Finally, the old man stood up, grave expression worn on his face and said, "We have to go, now. We must, child."

"What do you mean? Is something wrong? Kagome kept asking hoping to get an answer. "Do not look around dear but there are enemies here. We must leave before they attack." He whispered.

"But-" She faltered when her dad cut her off. "Now. Get your things. Leave with the elder." He said as he stared off into the large trees. "Aren't you coming?"

At this, takeshi gazed at his daughter. Her eyes were full of fear and worry instead of the usual joy and curiousity. Bending down one last time, he cupped her face with his hands. "I'm going to hold off the enemy."

"No, dad.."

"I have to. It's the only way. I-I'll come back, don't worry."

Her eyes began to tear as he held her. "W-When?" She asked voice now trembling at the thought of losing her dad.

A single tear trailed down her father's cheek but he grinned nonetheless. Kagome's eyes widened. Her father never cried. Why now? "Soon Gome. Okay? I love you. Always know that." Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Now Takeshi!" The elder yelled.

Takeshi quickly stood up and pushed Kagome into the old man. "Leave now. I'm trusting you." Before she couldd react, the elder grabbed her hand with surprising strength and pulled her away from her father.

"Dad! Dad?" She cried. "Let me go!" Her face was stained with tears as she struggled to get free. Hearing her voice, Takeshi turned one last time and smiled sadly as if he would never see her again. "I love you." He said in a soft tone.

"No! Please! Let me go. I can fight too!" Kagome pleaded but was suddenly carried into the air by the elder. "I am sorry Kagome. But this is what your father wanted." The elder replied sadly.

Kagome barely listened as she continued to cry. Turning one last time, she heard her father yell in pain. Her eyes widened when she saw three hooded figures appear from the trees and attack her dad. "Dad!" Was all she screamed before she fell into the darkness.

**How was that? Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chappie. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people! Long time no see! Here's the next chapter! And, thank you for the wonderful reviews! :) I really appreciate it! Sorry, about the cliffhanger, actually no I'm not since there's going to be way more coming. For those asking about Takeshi's story, it's very important and will be revealed in the later chapters! Hope you stick with me over the next updates. Let's begin!**

She woke up on a crisp white bed. Opening her eyes, Kagome tried to remember how she had gotten there. Her head was in pain and her eyes stung badly. She groaned but her eyes widened.

"Dad?" Kagome whispered as a tear escaped her eye. She frantically looked around the room in hope of seeing his smiling face, but found nothing. The room was white just like her bed. There was a window beside her where she heard laughing. Furrowing her eyebrows, Kagome slowly walked over to it, afraid to even see what was on the other side.

She gasped softly at the reflection of herself. Kagome looked horrible. She had a scar on her cheek as if something scratched her. Her neck had a nasty bruise that seemed to want it's own wanted attention.

She suddenly seemed to remember everything that happened to her. Her dad, the elder...Everything. Kagome fell to her knees, hands now on her face. "W-what happened to me? Where's d-dad?" She whispered as she began to sob. Hearing a door open behind her, Kagome ignored it even as she heard footsteps walk toward her.

"Excuse me?" It was a female voice, sounding like she was concerned.

"Where's my dad? And- And the old man? What happened to them? W-Where am I?" Kagome asked. She finally turned to face a young woman. She wore a white uniform as if she was some sort of nurse.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know them. You are at the hospital of the Hidden Leaf Village. I am Hitomi, a medical nin."

The medical nin stared at the girl. She looked so lost, so broken. Her appearance was even worse. The girl's long hair was plastered against her face, bruises were shown on her body, her eyes were bloodshot probably from crying. The nurses' eyes softened. Slowly, she walked over to the girl.

"May I know your name?" Hitomi asked hesitently.

Kagome didn't answer for a moment but when she did, it wasn't the reply Hitomi expected. "How did I get here?" Kagome questioned weakly.

"As I said, I am only a medical nin. I heal your wounds, and that is all. But I am sure the Hokage will know. He wishes to see you anyway."

Kagome glanced hesitently at the nurse but then replied quickly, "Kagome Higurashi."

Hitomi smiled kindly, "Well... It's nice to meet you Kagome."

Kagome stared up at the medical nin in front of her. 'What happened to her? Why did she have wounds? Where was the elder and was he okay?' But one question seemed to mean the most to Kagome. Where was her father?

She tried to wipe the tears that fell from her eyes but no avail. The nurse frowned as she stared at the girl, slowly she spread her arms out into a hug. Kagome looked confused at the gesture but then wrapped her arms around Hitomi. Hitomi took a deep breath and muttered a quick "It's okay." She felt her shirt begin to wet and realized the girl was crying on her shoulder.

Kagome continued to cry into Hitomi's shoulder. She slowly remembered Satoshi, her bestfriend. 'Was he okay?' But in minutes, her eyes started to close and she drifted off into a well deserved slumber.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next time she woke, it was on the same white bed. Kagome slowly rubbed her now sore eyes. Sighing, Kagome pulled the blanket sheet off her, and climbed out of the bed slowly.

She grunted. Her feet hurt. As a matter of fact, it seemed like everything hurt. Kagome walked to the door and opened it hoping to find the same medical nin who treated her. "What was her name again? Oh yea... Hitomi." She muttered to herself. Her feet were bare and all she wore was a thin white gown.

Kagome needed to find answers. And she needed them as soon as possible. She felt a sudden pang in her chest at the thought of the elder being dead. How much time had passed? What would happen to her? Questions seemed to roam her mind that she didn't notice the body she suddenly crashed into.

Rubbing her forehead in slight pain, Kagome stared up at the person she had bumped into. Her eyes widened slightly. It was an old man, well sorta. He wore a hat or what looked like a hat. The man also wore a white coat that went down onto his knees.

"Hello. I'm sorry for bumping into you. I am the Hokage." He said giving her a kind smile that made her want to grin if not under certain consequences. Kagome glanced up at him. "No it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. It's Kagome."

The hokages eyes seemed to soften in kindness as he chuckled loudly. "Oh, well we all get caught up in our thoughts, don't we?" Kagome didn't smile but replied in a firm voice. "Hokage-sama. May I ask some questions?"

The hokage nodded but smiled. "How about we talk in my office? It's much more quiet there. I am free to answer your questions there." Kagome nodded and followed the old man out of the hospital. She saw many patients as she passed their rooms. Some had small scratches while others seemed to be on the verge of death. Tearing her eyes away from the scenes, she suddenly had an urge to help the ninjas there. Before she could ask the Hokage any questions about the patients' injuries, they were already outside.

Kagome gasped softly. From where she stood, the village was beyond beautiful. She watched kids train and laugh with one another. There were markets and homes filling every street. At the sight of this, she felt sadness and remembered her own village. Where she played and trained...

"This is Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Welcome, Kagome." The Hokage said proudly. "Come on, let us go."

Kagome nodded and fell into silence as they continued to walk forward. After a few minutes, they stood at the door of his office. "I'm sorry for the delay but it's more private here." The hokage said a he glanced down at the girl beside him.

"No matter." Kagome replied. The hokage wondered what happened to the girl to make her act this way. Shaking his head, he opened the door. Papers were plastered all over a large desk as if there was too much work. Ramen cups were spilled on the floor leaving a large mess. Overall, the room looked like a storm had hit.

"Sorry for the-" Kagome cut him off before replying, "Please, just get to my answers. I need them." The hokage's eyes widened but he understood and said, "Go on."

Kagome stared down at her fingers on her now shaking lap. "What- What happened to me? I just remember waking up on a bed. That's all."

"I do not know much. But from what the anbu told me, you were found a few feet away from the village gates." The hokage answered.

"A-A few feet away? But the elder of my village was with me before. Where is he now?" Kagome asked, as her eyes turned misty.

"Elder? You mean the leader, correct?" He asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Kagome nodded. "No. He was not with you when they found you. Kagome, you were alone."

Alone. The word echoed in her mind. How? "But.. I came here with my dad and the elder. They can't just be... gone. _No._ I won't believe that, I can't." Kagome muttered, tears now trickling down her cheek.

The hokage's eyes widened in surprise at her words. "I'm sorry but that is how th anbu found you." Kagome didn't reply or even nod. What was there to say?

"May I ask your father's name? If I hear it, I might be able to recognize it." The hokage suggested, hoping the girl could hear him out.

"His name, huh?" Her voice was hallow, and emotionless in a way. "His name was Takeshi." The hokage's eyes widened in shock but Kagome could not see his reaction. "Takeshi was your father?"

"Yes. But he's probably dead now." Kagome finally looked up at him and smiled bitterly. "What would I know? I sound insane already." The hokage sighed and stared at the girl. 'I don't know what you have gone through but if your father is the same Takeshi this Village knows, hwo could you have survived?' He thought.

"Kagome." The hokage called. This time she looked up, eyes now red from crying. "I am have just met you. But you belong here in Konoha. The people here will welcome you with open arms no matter what. I do not what you have gone through but I do know this. You were meant to live here. We will try our hardest to make this feel like home." He urged hoping she would not ignore him this time.

"I-Hokage-sama, I don't know where I belong now?" She ended the statement as if it was a question. Her voice was full of fear and pain even. Her voice trembled as she talked. The hokage stood up and walked over to where she sat. "Kagome, be strong. For whatever comes, there is a reason." He slowly brought his hand out and wiped her tears. She winced at first but stayed still after a moment.

Suddenly, the hokage heard a slow rumbling coming from the girl. He realized she was hungry. Eyes softening, he lauhed softly and replied, "You must be hungry, huh?"

Kagome simply smiled slightly and replied, "Yea, I guess I am." She sniffled softly. She followed him out the door. Footsteps were heard coming towards them. Turning, she saw a young man approach the hokage. He bowed down and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Hokage-sama, have you-" He started but the hokage broke him off and replied, "No worries, I have it under control."

The young man protested and said, "But how do we know she's not an en-" The hokage raised his hand as if to silence him.

"I have it under control, as I have said. Are you questioning me?" The young man quickly apologized and walked off down the hallway. The hokage didn't look at her as they walked. He looked... upset for some odd reason.

"Do you know my dad?" Kagome asked. The hokage turned to look at her sadly. But he was silent. "I asked because when I told you his name, your eyes... you knew." She said narrowing her eyes.

"My eyes?" The hokage questioned.

"Yes. I'm pretty good at reading expressions. My dad told me the eyes can tell everything." Kagome replied.

The hokage looked down as if in thought. "I will send messages to your village about you arrival and any information needed."

Kagome finally felt comfortable knowing that her village might know where her dad was. She replied with a quick, "Thank you."

The hokage sighed but smiled, "Do you know anybody from the village?" She shook her head frowning.

"Okay, there will be a home you'll be living in close by the hokage residence. It will provide you with everything you need. It's getting close to sunset, I will lead you there. You need a rest. Hopefully, we will discuss concerns tomorrow." He said as they walked outside.

It was raining outside. Not hard but it was light. Kagome looked up at the sky above. The clouds were gray and no one seemed to be outside playing like before. Taking a deep breath, she felt the raindrops grow heavy against her now damp hair.

The hokage stopped in front of a small house. It looked normal like the rest, but there was no surrounding houses beside it. "If you're wondering why there aren't any houses next to it, it's because no one lives anywhere near the hokage residence." He said as if reading her mind.

Kagome glanced at the hokage who had helped her enough. "Thank you." She replied, voice small. The hokage gave her a smile and said, "There's no need to thank me. And Kagome, one last piece of advice. There's no need to be sad, we don't know everything yet, so there might be a chance we could find your loved ones. Just have hope. Smile. I promise there are people worth living for."

Her eyes widened in surprise at his words. Kagome watched as the hokage gave her a wink and disappeared. "People worth living for.." She repeated. At that thought, she remembered her best friend, the elder, and especially her father.

"I wonder if maybe we're all under the same sky." Kagome thought about her dad and the yell of pain that kept echoing in her head. It rattled her bones and every now and then, she would have nightmares.

Walking into the house, she dropped onto the bed in her room. Kagome was exhausted. She felt ina way... different. Not her usual cheerful, or curious self. But a deep sad. Empty even.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kagome woke up feeling somewhat relaxed. Pulling out her bed sheets, she realized she was still wearing the same hospital clothes. "I need to wash up..." Kagome muttered to herself as she climbed down the bed and walked into the bathroom.

The hot water spilled down her hair and onto her body. Closing her eyes, she remembered the hokage's words to her. 'Smile. How can I?' Kagome thought. She placed her hand one her neck where two necklaces were worn.

One was a black necklace, where nine beads were placed; the gift she also gave Satoshi. But the second necklace was different. It was a locket. Her dad told her that it was meant for her, when she was young. At first, Kagome thought it was a gift from her dad but she doubted that especially since the locket was empty.

Clearing her thoughts, Kagome walked out of the bathroom and found piles of clothes already in her closet. It was a dark, blue, short sleeved kimono that reached her legs. "Was that all they could find for me? I don't actually like wearing this kind of stuff." She mumbled. Shaking her head, Kagome wore the clothes anyway.

Wrapping her hair into a high ponytail, she slowly stretched and decided to eat something. Kagome was starving. 'Maybe there's a market around here..' With that last thought, she opened the door and ventured off in hope of finding a bite to eat.

Kagome began to walk across the village, humming softly to herself. Today, unlike the day before, was sunny. The sun shined down on the villagers who shopped and talked. Kagome stopped walking and looked up at one sign above her. "Ramen..." Kagome read. 'Finally, any food is okay with me.' She thought to herself.

An old man smiled kindly at her. "Welcome to Ramen Ichiraku! What can I get you?" Kagome grinned and replied, "Umm.. just a bowl of ramen please."

"Coming right up. Are you new here?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?" Kagome asked hesitently. The old man chuckled and replied, "I've lived long enough to know almost all the kids in Konoha."

Kagome nodded and watched as he slid a bowl of ramen over to her, "Thank you." She said as the man gave her a smile. Kagome slowly blew on her hot ramen and grabbed her chopsticks. She bgean to eat. "Hey! Over here! I want some ramen old man!" Kagome heard a voice beside her yell. Wincing at the loud tone, she glanced at the boy.

He looked her age with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a noticable orange jumpsuit, that she found attention grabbing. "How annoying..." She mumbled and watched as the boy slurped all of his ramen in one gulp in shock.

Naruto asked the old man for another bowl of his favorite food. As he waited, he turned to the girl sitting next to him. 'She's really pretty.' He thought. 'Maybe I'll get to meet her at the Academy tomorrow.'

Clearing his thoughts, Naruto grabbed the hot bowl and smiled. After a few minutes, he had finished his lunch. Jumping off the chair, he took one last glance at the girl before running off.

"Thanks for the meal! It was great." Kagome said thanking the old man. "Oh, it's my pleasure. Anytime." He replied gladly.

"I've got to go to the hokage's office." Kagome mumbled, running off to find the leader of the village. She ran up the stairs and found his door. Before she could open it, someone appeared in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" Looking up, Kagome realized it was the same ninja who called her an enemy while talking to the hokage.

"Uh, I came to see the hokage." She said wondering if she had done something wrong for him to hate her.

"Well, he's busy right now, so I don't thi-" Before he could finish his sentence, the door to the hokage's office opened. Kagome glanced up to see the hokage's smiling face. "Haru, I don't remember saying that I was busy. Return to your bussiness." The young ninj looked embarrassed but nodded before giving her a glare and walking off.

"Hello Kagome. How are you?" He said greeting her by ruffling her hair. Kagome grinned, "I'm okay. Thanks... Hokage-sama, I've been meaning to ask, hwo are we trained here?" She faltered and waited for his answer.

"That's right. Tomorrow the academy will begin. You'll be trained with a few teammates and a sensei. Do you think you'll be read-" The hokage was cut off by Kagome who replied, "Yea, I'm ready!"

The hokage chuckled but instead asked, "Do you think you can help me sort out my paperwork Kagome? I could use some help."

It's not like Kagome had anything better to do, but she agreed anyway. The hokage had piles and piles of paperwork, almost taking up the space in his room. Working together, her and the Hokage got almost all the work done. Most of the papers were letters from the Sand Village and other Kages around.

Kagome stretched and fell onto her bed in thought. 'What's the academy like? Will it be hard?' She was excited yet nervous to go. "I miss you Satoshi." She said aloud, sadly. Was he okay? Shaking her head, she lied down and closed her eyes, thinking about the day ahead.

The next afternoon, Kagome was lost, utterly lost. From what she could tell, most of the kids were already at the Academy. 'How was she supposed to know? Her face brightened in relief, upon seeing a girl still walking a few feet away. Kagome ran over and stopped in front of the girl. "I'm sorry. Could you tell me where I could find the Academy?"

The girl smiled at Kagome. She had pink hair and emerald green eyes. "Of course. Just follow me and we'll go there together." Kagome grinned and the both of them walked together for a few moments.

They reached the door and Kagome turned back towards the girl. "Thanks!" The pink haired girl waved it off and smiled, "Don't worry about it."

As she walked through the doors, Kagome saw many other kids sitting down and talking to one another happily. Trying to find a seat, she spotted an empty chair beside two boys. Kagome leaned forward and asked politely, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

The boy turned. Kagome took in his features for a moment. He had sharp black eyes with vertical slit like pupils and red fang markings on his cheeks. 'Kind of cute. Though, he has this cocky look in his eyes.' She thought.

"Yeah, go ahead." The boy replied, voice gruff in slight annoyance. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows but reluctantly sat down on the chair beside him. She examined the room full of kids in curiousity.

"I came first! I should sit next to Sasuke kun, not you ino-pig!" It was the pink haired girl who guided her to the academy. She looked angry yet still stared at the black haired boy who sat a few feet away.

"Yea, right! Sasuke wants me to sit next to him, not you forehead, got it!" And the arguement kept going that way. "I don't get why they're fighting like that for him. He doesn't look worth it." Kagome muttered unaware that the boy beside her, heard her every word.

The boy turned to glance at her and laughed at what she said. Kagome gave him a questioning glance confused at his sudden laughter. "What's so funny?" She asked.

He smirked and replied, "Nothing, you just think like I do."

Kagome smiled, "I do?"

The boy stared at her for a second. She was different, he could tell. "Yeah but on that thought you just said earlier." Kagome nodded and stretched out her hand. "My name's Kagome." He shook it and replied with a slight grin before replying, "Kiba."

"Kiba...I like it." Kagome said tapping her chin thoughtfully. Kiba turned to face her. "I've never see you around?"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I'm new here."  
"New?" Kiba asked, knitting his eyebrows in confusion. "Yup." Was her only reply. He decided not to press her with questions. There was something about her...

Kagome gasped as she noticed the yellow haired boy and the boy known as 'Sasuke' were glaring at eachother, faces centimeters away. Suddenly, she watched as a boy pushed the blond kid causing their lips to collide.

The room filled with silence but after a moment, it errupted into laughter. The two boys pulled away in pure disgust and hatred. The other girls who seemed to like Sasuke looked heartbroken and angry.

Kagome laughed hysterically, joining Kiba until their sides hurt. She wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a small giggle. "I'm never gonna forget that, ever!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." Kiba said, watching the black haired girl smile. Kagome sighed, placing her hand on her chin in thought. She heard a voice announce in the room, "Quiet down, now." But the room only seemed to get louder causing the man to look angry.

"I said BE QUIET NOW!" He yelled angrily. This time, the kids grew silent and watched him in slight fear. Well, some of them.

"I'm going to be announcing, you teammates, so listen carefully."

**He then began:**

**Shikamaru Nara: Ino Yamanaka: and Choji Akimichi**

**Next:**

**Kiba Inuzuka: Shino Aburame: and Hinata Hyuga**

**Next team:**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Sakura Haruno: Sasuke Uchiha: and Kagome Higurashi.**

Kagome's eyes widened at the announcement. "Oi, I don't think I'm ready for this..." She groaned. Kiba smirked, "Don't worry. I think you'll survive."

"Barely." Kagome mumbled causing him to laugh in amusement.

She figured the pink haired girl was Sakura since she was protesting on why Naruto was on their team. Yet, Kagome quickly glanced at Sasuke who looked calm and collected, not at all complaining.

She noticed the students gathering their belongings and leaving, some annoyed, while some were happy. Kagome didn't know what to feel. She didn't know her teammates well enough for her to judge.

Smiling, Kagome pushed her seat in and waved at the now standing Kiba. He smiled and gave her a half wave. "Nice meeting you Kiba! See you around." She called. He nodded before saying, "Same."

Sighing, Kagome walked towards her house in slight worry. "My team looks like they won't get along..." She muttered before closing her door.

**How did you like it! Long chapter 4 me. Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I am so EXCITED that you guys are reviewing! It makes my day! I love you guys. Lol, again sorry. But I hope you guys review more. BTW, I apologize for the grammar mistakes, sometimes I type too fast. :)**

Kagome walked into the small room, trying to balance the books she held in her hands as well as her backpack. She realized that her teammates had already arrived and were sitting down.

"Ummmm..." Kagome started but stopped deciding not to talk. It felt awkward in a way. Sakura gave her a smile and Kagome was glad there was someone polite in her team. The black haired boy named 'Sasuke' didn't seem to pay any attention towards the team.

He simply stared straight ahead, looking lost in thought. Sakura looked excited to be in his team. Her cheeks were bright pink, eyes shining. Naruto seemed to be busy doing something else. He was giggling and placed a chalk eraser on the top of the doorway.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What are you doing Naruto? Our sensei would never fall for that!" She excalimed but in her head she thought, 'Oh, yes! I love these kind of tricks.'

Kagome had to admit, it was quite funny. The blond haired boy turned his gaze over to the girl named Kagome. He remembered her from Ichiraku's ramen shop. 'Was she like the others?' He thought. But his train of thought ended when the girl gave him a small smile. Naruto grinned as his cheeks turned pink slightly.

"Naruto! Put it down now. What did I say before? It's not gonna work." Sakura exclaimed, eyes fiery with rage.

"Though wouldn't it be awesome if it did work?" Kagome replied. Naruto's eyes brightened and he grinned at Kagome.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal their sensei as the eraser dropped onto his head causing chalk to spread around him. Naruto roared in laughter at the sight as Kagome let out a small giggle. Sasuke's eyes narrowed,'How could this 'Sensei' fall for such a simple trick...' He thought.

The sensei took a few steps forward before staring at the four of them. "My first impression of you guys is that...I hate all of you."

"What?!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison. The man was fairly tall and fit. He had spiky silver hair yet Kagome couldn't see the rest of his face. He wore a mask over the lower half of his face. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and noticed his lazy expression.

"Tell me about yourselves. You know... dreams, goals, likes and dislikes..."

Sakura slowly replied, voice quiet. "Um... Shouldn't you tell us about yourself first? You _are_ our sensei."

The man nodded and replied, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. My dreams...for the future. Hmmmmm... As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

There wasn't really anything Kagome learned about her sensei but his name. Kakashi pointed to Naruto. "Start." The blond haired boy grinned before speaking. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, especially from Ichiraku's shop! I don't like waiting the three minutes for it to cook. My dream is to become the hokage and for everyone to respect and acknowledge me!"

Kagome's eyes softened. "He is a nice guy afterall.' She thought. Kakashi then ponited to the pink haired girl. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like... My dream is to... My goal is to..." Sakura kept glancing at Sasuke who was obviously not paying attention whatsoever.

Kagome could almost see Kakashi rolling his eyes in the inside at what Sakura had just said. Sasuke went up next after a moment. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't intend to say my dreams. My goal is to kill a certain someone and the revival of my clan."

Kagome stared at the boy in wonder. He turned suddenly, as if sensing her gaze, and glared at her. She huffed and turned away, folding her arms against her chest in slight anger. 'Rude.' She thought.

She realized it was her turn to speak. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I like training and my dream is to become the best kunoichi around. My goal is to find my-" Kagome stopped abruptly telling herself they didn't need to know.

"That's all?" Kakashi questioned raising and eyebrow. "Uh, yeah that's it."

Kakashi glanced at the four students and sighed softly. "Tomorrow morning, we will have a survival test. So get ready. Oh, and I suggest you don't eat any breakfast unless you want to throw it up." Kakashi nodded and waved before giving the black haired girl one last glance.

Kagome grabbed her books and walked out first, intent on getting home to train. She gasped suddenly, as she bumped into someone and her books flew to the ground. Kagome groaned slightly but cracked her eyes open to see Kiba above her. "You should watch where your going, Kagome."

She smiled as she slowly gathered her books with him. "How many books do you have?" Kagome laughed before replying. "A lot."

Kagome glanced and smirked seeing Kibs holding the eight books. "So where are you heading?" He asked. "My house, I'll lead you there." Kagome heard a small bark and jumped slightly. "What the..." She began, but stopped upon seeing a small white dog jump on Kiba's shoulder.

"Woah. Here's yours?" She exclaimed in awe. "He's my partner Akamaru."

"Akamaru..." Kagome slowly spread her arms out and watched as Akamaru jumped into her arms. She yelped, then let out a laugh. "He's so cute." Kagome exclaimed. The puppy began to lick her cheeks and chin as she giggled softly.

"He likes you. Akamaru is usually defensive." Kiba said giving her a smirk. "I'll carry him while we go." Kiba nodded before walking beside her.

"Why do you need all these books in the first place?" He asked curiously. "Well, I love reading. In my village, knowledge and strength are everything. Mostly, I like reading about medical skills. You know, how to heal. Sometimes jutsus."

"Jutsus? Just from reading?"Kagome questioned. Kagome nodded. "Well, at my village, we learned to peform jutsus quickly. Learning more and more. My father was an amazing fighter!"

"Your father... something happened to him?" Kiba asked, before he could stop himself. He had no right, but for some reason he was curious about her.

"Huh?" She questioned, turning her gaze to him. "Um, you said 'was'. Kiba reminded her. Kagome's eyes widened in slight realization. "No, he's still alive. He's got to be..." She muttered to herself.

"Kagome? You alright?" Kiba managed to balance the books in one hand, and shook her shoulder with the other. She instantly looked up at him, eyes confused. But her attention seemed elsewhere. Akamaru whimpered probably sensing her change of moods.

Kiba watched as Kagome closed her eyes for a moment or two, then opened them. She didn't look at him. "Come on, my house is right there." Kagome replied. 'Did I say something wrong? What happened?' Kiba thought.

Kagome walked ahead, ignored the puppy that licked her neck. he stopped at the stairs of her house porch and sat down. Kiba looked reluctant for a second but sat beside her. He dropped the heavy books and stretched his arms out.

Kiba took a glance at the black haired girl. She was looking straight ahead, her eyes had a tint of sadness. "Spill it, Kagome." He finally said. Kagome turned upon hearing his voice. For a second, she thought it was Satoshi but immediately regretted it. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you acting like this?" Kiba questioned. Kagome ignored him, or so he thought she did. This simply made him angry. He grabbed her hand causing her to gasp softly. She turned her eys to him in surprise. "Kiba..." She began.

"If you want me to go, say so will you?" Kiba said angrily, dropping her hand. "Come on Akamaru." He muttered. The puppy looked reluctant to leave Kagome's side but jumped onto his shoulder. He walked a few steps forward but stopped upon hearing her voice. "Kiba, wait up!"

He stopped but didn't turn to look at her. "I don't want you to leave. I was just... thinking, I guess. I'm sorry." Kiba turned and smirked. "It's alright." Kagome smiled, glad he wasn't angry anymore. "It's getting cold. Let's get inside." Akamaru barked happily causing them both to laugh.

"We can put the books in my room." Kagome exclaimed leading him down the hallways towards her room. Since Kagome didn't have much to do in the village, she had time to rearrange her room. It was kind of organized, yet simple in a way. Her bed was on the far left side, next to the window where she liked it. A shelf was beside bed, full of an assortment of books: thick and thin. Yet most of her books were scattered all over the floor in large piles. A desk was placed beside her closet that included a small lamp and three picture frames.

"Woah. When you were talking about the books, I didn't know you had this many." Kiba exclaimed in awe. Kagome smiled and watched as he dropped onto her bed in exhaustion. Akamaru barked and began to run around the room.

Kiba sighed and turned facing the desk beside the closet. His eyes lied on the three picture frames. His lips parted in surprise at the photo. It was Kagome. And she was with a young man. He had shoulder length black hair and dark black eyes if possible. Kagome looked a bit younger, happier even. The man wore a small grin on his face as Kagome stuck her tongue out in delight.

The next photo showed a boy with Kagome. He had long brown hair in a messy ponytail, and light brown eyes. Kiba could guess it was a serious kind of photo. They looked pretty close. Kagome had an arm around the boy giving him a soft smile. The boy's cheeks were slightly tinted pink, but he had a grin worn nonetheless.

Kiba then gazed at the third and last photo. It was the same young man with black hair. His hair was plastered against his eyes, and his eyes were closed. Kagome was beside him and was in the middle of laughing, probably at the man. Kiba smirked at the image.

"Who are they?" Kiba asked, glancing to see Kgaome picking up some books and papers. "Huh?" Kagome asked. She watched as he pointed to the three pictures. She sat down at the corner of her bed beside him.

"That's my dad. At our old village." Kagome smiled to herself at the memory. Kiba nodded but was confused as to where her dad was now. "And him, that's Satoshi. My best friend." She whispered softly. Kiba wondered where they were. and why they ade her so sad.

"Um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a second. I'll be back Kiba." He nodded but noticed her back was facing him. "Yeah, alright." Kiba answered, clearly confused at her actions.

Kagome took a deep, and shaky breath. She stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror. Her eyes, they weren't the same anymore. Tearing her blue eyes away from the mirror, Kagome wipedaway her tears. She let the water from the sink fall to her hands as she washed her face.

No matter how much she tried. Kagome could never get the yell of pain out of her head. 'Get it together.' She thought. But her body didn't follow the order. "Dad..." She whispered remembering his voice. Kagome touched her forehead where her father used to kiss her goodbye. Realizing Kiba was probably waiting, Kagome quickly grabbed the towel and wiped her face.

"Sorry for taking a long time, Kiba." Kagome replied, walking into her bedroom. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Kagome's eyes softened at Kiba's sleeping form. His eyes were closed as he softly snored, chest rising and falling. Akamaru was curled against his chest.

She sighed and thought, 'Should I wake him up? We do have training tomorrow...' "I don't know where he lives either, but oh, Akamaru." Her eyes brightened at the idea. The puppy opened it's eyes and pounced at Kagome. Kagome smiled but tried not make any sounds.

"Hey, boy. Kiba's home, you know where it is?" She whispered. The dog panted and jumped as if answering her. Kagome grinned, "Okay, Akamaru. Let's go."

Kagome decided she didn't want to wake Kiba up. He looked tired and it was already nightfall anyway. She would have to take him there while Akamaru led the way. Sighing softly, Kagome slowly picked him up onto her back. He was quite heavy, yet she still held on.

"Come on, boy." Kagome grunted. Akamaru began to pant as they walked outside. She froze feeling Kiba shift above her. Glancing up, she rolled her eyes seeing that he was still slumbering.

After a few minutes, they reached the house which turned out to be closeby. Kagome knocked the door, hoping his parents would answer so she could leave quickly.

The door slowly opened, and Kagome guessed it was Kiba's mother. She wore a confused expression on her face until her eyes lied on Kiba's sleeping form. "Oh, I was getting worried. Thank you so much." Kagome nodded and gave her a smile.

"He slept at my house in accident. Sorry. Please don't tell him I carried him here. It would be embarassing." Kiba's mom cracked a smile. "Of course honey. Thank you so much." Kagome turned as she felt her take Kiba off her back.

"Woah, he has grown quite heavy. I'll have to pull him in a cart next time. You are one strong girl." Kiba's mom whispered causing Kagome to giggle in amusement.

"Good night." She called, patting Akamaru one last time before running off for a good night's sleep.

**There we go! SURVIVAL TEST will be the next chapter. This was just the beginning of Kiba and Kagome's friendship. Next chapter will be much better. Please review and thank you. **

**BTW, I'm the type of author that reads every review. It's enjoyable/ Don't be afriad to ask any questions. Love you guys. Will update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Anywho, you guys asked about Inuyasha, and this is a short chappie about what is currently happening with him and the rest of the gang.**

**Naruto: "Hey what about us? I want in! And who is this 'Inuyasha?'**

**Sakura: You better shut up Naruto! Wait till she updates, will ya? You moron!**

**Me: (Sweat drops and I smile nervously): "No need Sakura. We don't need you getting angry. And Naruto, please have patience. Anything from you oh great Uchiha?"**

**Sasuke (aka Grumpy face): Don't talk to me.**

**Me: Fine, then you won't be in the story.**

**Sasuke: You have no permission to do this.**

**Me: Oh yes, I do-. (I see Neji arguing with Naruto.) Where did you come from? (Sees them about to fight, runs to them.) **

**Me: With no further interruptions, I present to you the next chapter with our special guest, Inuyasha!**

The half demon stood atop the roof of the hut in thought. He twisted the necklace in slight agitation. Ever since it appeared on his neck, it never left. Inuyasha would tug and pull on it angrily but it never came off. Sometimes, he thought it was a gift from Kagome. Oh, how he longed for her. Her warmth. Her smile. Her laugh.

Inuyasha promised he would find her no matter what. But how could he if she simply disappeared? One day, a few months after Kagome had died and disappeared, Inuyasha was running through a forest; something that seemed to calm his senses. He suddenly felt her aura and scent. His eyes widened but Inuyasha ran faster and faster after the scent in desperation. But no avail, it seemed to go on forever and then it was...just gone.

He never felt her aura again. Where was his beloved? Clearing his thoughts, he heard Miroku calling him from below. "Inuyasha! Could you fetch some herbs for Asami? I think she might have a cold."

Inuyasha shook his head. Ever since Sango got married to Miroku, they had gotten a baby girl that seemed to take all their time. Now Asami was two years old. There wasn't danger around in the area, much to Inuyasha's dismay. And when there was, it was either weak or the villagers would take care of it themselves. For the hanyou leaped onto the groud and replied, "Yea. I'll be back." He began to walk away but was stopped by Miroku's hand. "Guess what?" He had joy in his eyes and Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk in response. "What monk?"

"Sango might have another baby. Kaede said it might be a boy!" Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha smiled, before saying, "If it is a boy, let's hope he's not a lecher like you."

"What? I have never even heard of the word!" The monk replied, faking his hurt. Inuyasha punched him playfully on the head before running off into the forest hearing Miroku's faint yell of pain.

OoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha half yelled feeling something on his shoulder. Glancing over, he realized it was the small fox. Shippo. "Stop being so loud." Shippo replied positioning himself comfortably on the half demon's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Eh, I was kinda bored so I came with." The small fox demon said with a slight shrug.

After about five minutes of silence between the two, Shippo asked quietly, "Inuyasha? Do you miss Kagome?"

The hanyou's eyes widened in surprise but after a second, sadness filled his eyes and he replied. "Yea, I do."

"Then why can't you find her? You love her right?" Shippo said, remembering his mom that took care of him and gave him warmth on the coldest nights.

"I love her more than anything in the world, kid. You wouldn't even understand. I try but it's as if she's never existed, just in my memories."

Shippo sniffled. "Sango said if y-you love someone a lot then you can do anything for them."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned to the fox. "I try, damn it! But you know how hard it is? To go and be reminded of her everywhere you go? To love someone for so long but have them gone in less than a second? Do you? I was there when she died. She was in my arms. A-And she disappeared. What the hell am I supposed to do?" He yelled, voice cracking at the end.

This time he wasn't talking directly to Shippo. He was talking merely to himself. Shippo winced at his tone. It wasn't anger. It was regret. Inuyasha's voice was broken, hoarse, and full of regret. The fox demon looked down in guilt but soon glanced up to see the half demon sitting on the mossy ground beside him.

His head was hung low in his arms and for once, he looked defeated. "I'm sorry." Shippo apologized. But the hanyou didn't reply.

After what seemed like hours to Shippo, Inuyasha looked straight at him. And slowly, the half demon smirked. The small fox's eyes widened in slight shock at his appearance. His golden orbs were tinted with red as if he had been crying. But nonetheless, he wore a smirk on his face. And it held hope.

"You're right, you know? Her, give these herbs to Miroku. You know the way back. Tell Miroku I'm going." His voice was still a bit hoarse but Shippo could tell, he was hopeful.

"Where are you going?" The fox asked quietly, clearly confused.

"You know where runt. To Kagome." Inuyasha's voice cracked at the end.

"But you sai-"

"I know what I said. But I made a promise and I'm going to keep it."

Shippo finally grinned before asking eagerly, "Can I come?"

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes in amusement. "You can't."

"What? And why not?" He whined, crossing his arms across his chest in a gesture Kagome had used countless times when asking Inuyasha if she could go home for a while.

"Because, we need somebody to protect Sango and Miroku, especially Asami. You think you can handle it Shippo?"

Shippo puffed his chest in confidence. "Me! Of course I'll protect them!"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. He pulled out the herbs in his pocket and tossed it to the small demon. He easily caught it, "You're going now?"

"Yea, the sooner the better." Inuyasha replied, standing up from his spot and ruffling Shippo's hair.

"Now go runt." Shippo smiled before jumping up. "You better bring back my mom!" He said one last time before running back clumsily down the forest.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha fingered the necklace around his neck. Slowly, it seemed to glow a purple color. His eyes slighty widened. Quickly, Inuyasha fumbled and opened the locket. He took a sharp intake of breath. There were words carved into it that weren't there when it first appeared. It read: **Your close Inuyasha. I'm here.**

The hanyou stumbled back a few steps. It was Kagome. He knew it with no doubts. Where was she? Here? Inuyasha took a deep breath and let out a genuine chuckle for the first time in years. It wasn't sadness but true happiness.

He clasped the locket in his fingers. "Kags. I knew you were there somewhere." Inuyasha smirked, "I miss you, damn wench."

Taking a leap onto a tree branch above, the wind blew across his hair and for once, he felt hopeful in a long time. "Maybe you'll climb on my back again. I kinda do miss it." And then he ran. Fast. He didn't know where he was going. He only knew the love of his life was waiting.

**I know. PRETTY SHORT, but I do not want to give you guys any clues. Don't worry. More to come from Inuyasha and the gang. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Readers! I can already feel the glaring. *Hides behind desk.* But at least I'm here, right? Sorry, I had soooooo much work. You wouldn't believe it. I seriously hate math! I'm sorry guys, I really am! Forgive me and please review! Thankies.**

"But Hokage-Sama, how can you allow a complete stranger into the village so easily?" Haru yelled in frustration and confusion. He held a frown on his face waiting for the leader's response.

The Hokage shook his head. "Haru, I understand. But do you not feel something strange about her?" He questioned narrowing his eyes.

Haru furrowed his eyebrows. "Strange? What is so strange about her? With all due respect Hokage-Sama, she is a complete stranger from a completely different village I've never heard of. She may be a kid, but I do not trust her in the least bit." He spat out in anger.

"I do not trust Kagome completely, I agree with you on that. But I want to find out more about her since-" The old man was cut off by the young ninja.

"Since what damn it?!" Haru completely lost it. He raked his hand through his hair in exhaustion. The hokage chuckled softly. "You never really could control your anger, Haru." The young ninja rolled his eyes, as the older man leaned forward on his now organized desk.

"Haru, I want to find out more about Kagome because she is _Takeshi's _daughter." After a moment, the room was filled with an awed and frightened silence that seemed to reach on forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After about an hour of waiting, Kakashi finally appeared, an apologetic smile worn on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes as he began his excuse. "See, there was this old lady and I helped her cross the..." He was cut off by Sakura and Naruto who yelled out in unison, "Liar."

Rubbing his neck sheepishly, Kakashi began to explain what they were expected to do. "Today, you four will be participating in a survival test. You will attempt to take one of the three bells from." He pointed to his belt and continued.

"Wait! There are only three bells and four bells! How are we supposed to take them?" Sakura interrupted.

"I'm glad you asked that Sakura. Three of you will get a bell, one of you will get sent back to the academy." Kakashi smiled as though he was sorry but it sure didn't look like it. Naruto stood up angrily, "That's no fair Kakashi sensei!" Kagome frowned. She would have to try harder to get a bell.

"Either you get a bell or get sent back." Kakashi replied. After a moment of grumbles and protests, the team stood up for the survival test.

Sakura, Kagome, and Sasuke quickly hid behind the bushes in the back planning their attacks. "Where's Naruto?" Kagome whispered to herself. Pushing a few leaves with her fingers, Kagome watched in surprise as the blond haired boy attacked Kakashi with a few shadowclones. Two shadowclones held down the sensei's legs and arms while the real Naruto was atop of him about to attack.

Suddenly, Naruto was only fighting his clones. Kakashi was nowhere in sight. "What the-" Kagome began in confusion. Sasuke's eyes narrowed beside her. "Replacement jutsu." Kagome's eyes slightly widened. Her dad had taught her that jutsu. How could she be so stupid?

She watched as Naruto glanced around him frantically, looking for Kakashi. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a bell lying on the ground beside. "Yes!" He yelled.

Kagome saw Sakura shake her head in disapproval, as Sasuke muttered, "Idiot." She narrowed her eyes and thought, 'What great team mates...' She yelled out in warning to the blond haired boy but it was too late. His victorious expression was wiped off as a rope wrapped around his ankle, hanging him upside down from a tree branch. Kakashi then appeared a moment later and grabbed the bell, twirling it between his fingers and said, "Naruto, you should know not to fall for easy trap like..."

Suddenly, Sasuke leaped up and threw a number of kunais and shurikens straight towards his sensei. They all struck the target, seemingly killing him. Naruto yelled in surprise before shouting out, "Sasuke! You didn't have to go that far!"

Kakashi's body then disappeared in a poof, indicating he had used a replacement justsu. Kagome stared as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Turning her gaze to Sakura, she found her gone. "Sakura!" But there was no answer. "Damn it, we're supoosed to work together. That's his motive." She whispered angrily.

Sakura wandered down the forest in slight worry. "Sasuke? Sasuke?" She called hoping he was closeby. Suddenly she found him in front her. He held a smirk on his face as he stared at her. Her cheeks flushed as he said, "I'm here, Sakura." Falling to the floor, she passed out not realizing she had fell into a genjutsu.

Sasuke leaped into the air yet again, placing his hands together in various hand gestures before shouting out, "Fire realease: Great fireball jutsu!" Kakashi only evaded the attack, narrowing his eyes. He instead, yelled out his jutsu, "Earth release: Double suicide Decapitation!" Sasuke yelled in warning, before he was trapped into the ground. Struggling to get free, Sasuke glanced to see Sakura walking ahead clearly not noticing his presence.

"Sakura!" He yelled in regret. She quickly turned as her face turned to a shade of dark red. "Sasuke kun!" Sakura yelled happily. She didn't seem to notice that he was stuck in the ground.

"Sakura, get me out now." He said, looking up at her in annoyance. The bubble gum haired girl only fainted beside him before whispering his name as if dreaming. Sasuke glared at the girl, and began to struggle once more but no avail, there was no escape.

Kagome continued to walk down the forest. She had been trying to find Sasuke and Sakura but they were nowhere to be seen. Grabbing her dagger, she looked up cautiously into the tall trees above her. The dagger was a gift from her father engraved with her own very name, Kagome. He had said it was special, something she should keep forever. Kagome had never really attacked anything with it to know if it was a regular blade or not. Feeling a presence directly behind her, she quickly turned facing Kakashi.

He made a gesture with his hand as if saying, 'Come and get me.' She smirked before sprinting to him, dagger in hand. "Shadowclone jutsu!" Kagome yelled, watching as a clone of herself appeared, bow and arrow out in an attack stance. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. 'I may have underestimated her', he thought. The clone reached for an arrow and aimed, watching as it soared towards him.

Kakashi jumped out of the way, missing the arrow by a centimeter. "She has a great shot." He mumbled to himself not noticing the real Kagome who was running towards him. The clone shot another arrow, and Kakashi snapped back his attention. Swiftly, he evaded the arrow just as Kagome reached up and grabbed the bell. Kakashi quickly reacted and said, "Great fire ball jutsu!" Kagome jumped out of the way, letting her hand fall from his belt in dismay.

She jumped gracefully onto the ground watching as he grinned at her. "You're pretty good Kagome. But you didn't get the bell." Kakashi said. None of them got the bell, how humiliating. She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

After about five minutes, the group gathered and sat on the ground as Kakashi spoke. "You were supposed to work as a group to take the bells. Sakura, you fell for a genjutsu. Sasuke, you came at me alone. Naruto, you attempted to steal your team's food. And Kagome, you realized my motive but it was already too late."

He glanced at Naruto who was wrapped tightly with rope on a pole. "If anybody hands him food, they will fail the test." Kakashi then disappeared giving Naruto a disapproving glance.

Kagome bit into her food and heard Naruto's stomach growl. "It's alright guys! I'm not hungry, don't worry." Kagome's eyes softened at the boy. She reached up and offered Naruto her meal, giving him a soft smile. His cheeks colored slightly and he grinned. "Thanks Kagome!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "But we're not suppos-" She watched as Sasuke handed his food to Naruto. "If he's hungry, he won't be helping much. We're a team." He stated. Sakura immediately followed suit, handing Naruto her meal.

"Can you-" Naruto started.

Sakura let out a breath and slowly fed him the food, as he ate happily. Abruptly, Kakashi appeared, noticing their panicked expressions. "He's apart of our team Kakashi sensei! We have to feed him!" Sakura protested.

"You...Passed!" Kakashi announced giving them a thumbs up. The team gave him confused glances, and grumbled at his words. "One of a ninja's most important rule is: those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Naruto and Sakura cheered at their victory while Sasuke nodded in understanding. Kagome grinned. She had to admit, it was quite fun. Maybe her team had potential afterall.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The dark haired girl walked off heading home from her long day. She sighed. Sometimes she wondered how the Hokage let her in, in the first place. He didn't seem to ask any questions and now she was already in a team. It seemed strange to her. Kagome knew they should have questioned her for days, even weeks but they hadn't. Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts.

She felt footsteps running towards her. Kagome turned in time to see Haru, the ninja who seemed to hate her. He stopped and glanced at her. "The Hokage wishes to see you. It is important." The way he said the words was almost like he was forced to. He probably was.

"Oh. Um, okay." Kagome replied nervously. He didn't seem to wait for an answer, instead he led the way grudgingly. She ran after him, trying to keep up with his pace. She was beginning to get angry at him. Kagome had done nothing to hurt nor anger him and all he did was treat her as if she was worthless.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Kagome exclaimed. Haru stopped abruptly, not turning to face her. He simply said, "I do not hate you."

She frowned at his words and asked again, "Then why act like you do? I did nothing to you!" Her cheeks were red and puffed in anger. Her father had always told her to control her anger, yet this time she couldn't. Fisting her hands, she waited for his response. But he didn't answer her, instead kept walking towards the Hokage office.

Kagome screamed inwardly. What was up with him? She did nothing wrong! Taking a deep breath, she decided not to get angrier mostly because it caused more problems. Besides, she wondered what was so important that the Hokage needed from her.

Haru led her into the Hokage's room and left not sparing her a glance. Kagome rolled her eyes but stepped in. "Hokage-Sama? You needed me?" She asked quietly. He was standing, looking out his windows as if deep in thought. But he turned at her voice and smiled. Kagome felt warm when he smiled at her, like home.

"I've got some great news, Kagome." He said, intertwining his fingers in front of him. She frrowed her eyebrows in confusion yet hope. "Good news?"

"We got a letter addressed to you from a ninja named Satoshi. Does that sound familiar to you?" The Hokage asked hoping she knew this man. He liked Kagome as if she was his own daughter. Though, she may be the daughter of Takeshi, she was nothing like her father.

Tears blurred Kagome's vision and she ran giving the Hokage a hug. He gasped slightly but chuckled. "I take that as a yes." After a moment, Kagome let go of him and smiled.

"He's my best friend." The Hokage nodded in understanding before replying, "There was no address as to where he is. So I do not think you can reply back."

Kagome's face fell at that but the Hokage smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll say something about it. Don't worry. I'll call you again if anything else comes in.

She nodded giving him one last hug and wave before walking off into the streets of Konoha. Slowly, she ripped the envelope open and began to read:

_Kagome Higurashi,_

_It's me, Satoshi. I've missed you so much. I hope you're alright there. It's not great here. A few weeks after you left, the Elder didn't come back, nor did your father. A few days later, the village was at war. It was surprising. They didn't identify who they were and only attacked us looking for your father and you. I really hope you're okay, Kags. I miss you. We fended them off so you don't have to worry, but our village is in wrecks. So we are currently on the move. Don't worry, we'll be at Konoha soon. I'll keep sending you letters. I miss you. Take care, Kags._

_Your best friend, Satoshi_


	12. Chapter 12

They all stood up at the Hokage'office listening to the yellow haired boy as he complained. "We've been doing the easiest missions! Give us something hard for once, will ya old man?" This was clearly an understatement. Team seven had been doing quick and simple assignments, something that somewhat annoyed them. First, they'd walk an elderly woman down a street and then they would have to carry a sack of potatoes. _Were those even called missions? _Kagome thought.

The hokage stared at the four, a glint of amusement in his wrinkled yet bright eyes. This team will soon make a difference in the ninja world, someday when he would perish. He watched as Kagome stepped up and bowed to him in respect before peering up at him. "Hokage sama, please give us a mission we can all handle. We've completed the other assignments in hopes of you giving us a more difficult one."

Kakashi glanced away from his book and moved his gaze over to the dark haired girl in wonder. This girl reminded him of someone. Someone he wanted to forget. She held her emotions in, keeping her face clear of feelings yet still convincing to others around her. The old man rubbed his chin but smiled. "You shall escort Mr. Tazuna to the Land of the Waves and protect him so he may be able to build his bridge."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and scanned around the room. "Wait, where is this guy in the first place?" He asked in confusion, scratching his head. After a moment, the door suddenly opened up and revealed an older man with a lazy expression plastered on his face. He was a grey haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore attire consisting of a sleeveless v-neck with an obi and pants with a pair of sandles.

"They're supposed to protect me?" Tazuna asked, swaying back and forth on his feet. Kagome realized with a jolt that the man was openly drunk. The hokage gave Kagome a confident smile as if he actually believed in her and it reminded her of her dad's tender hugs. She tucked in a strand of her ebony hair and walked after her team, hearing Naruto's angry protests on the way.

**|XXXXXXX|**

"Tazuna sama, why do you need to build this bridge?" Sakura asked, as she watched him take a long swig of his sake. He didn't turn to look at her but answered, "Connecting the Land of Waves to the main land will help restore it's economic stability."

Naruto's blue eyes were tinted with uncertainty. "Then why would someone try to attack you?"

Tazuna answered instantly and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the man. "Bandits." Kagome sensed he was lying. What would a bandit want with a bridge? She glanced at Sasuke and saw that he was studying Tazuna, a look of wonder in his obsidian orbs.

The group trudged out of the village and into the open with Tazuna leading the way. Naruto turned and fell into step with Kagome who was looking strangely at a small puddle of water. "Hey Kagome." He greeted, giving her a crooked grin. She snapped out of her reverie and smiled at his approach. Kagome bumped her shoulder lightly with his and replied, "What's up?"

His cheeks heated up into a light pink color and he responded, "Nothing really. I'm just wondering if this'll be one of those missions." She nodded in understanding. Secretly, Kagome hoped they'd be attacked. It sounded crazy but walking around endlessly was quite boring and she intended to test her strength for once.

Abruptly, almost out of the blue, as if god had answered her prayers, two ninjas appeared emerging from the same puddle Kagome was studying previously. Sakura yelled in alarm and the ninjas sprinted over to Kakashi. They were fast. Extremely fast. She watched as Kakashi's eye widened and the ninja stabbed him with a kunai. Naruto looked like he could not breathe and stood glued to the ground as Sasuke and Kagome shouted at him. Yet, he didn't respond and out of the corner of her eye, she saw them approaching Tazuna, weapons in hands.

Kagome ran as fast as she could and stood in front of the older man in protection, arms outstretched. Unexpectedly, one of the ninjas went down, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Kagome's eyes widened as she quickly fumbled for her dagger. She grasped it into her small hand tightly then threw it directly to the man's chest. She was aware that she was breathing hard, her heart hammering in her torso. She looked up and met dark eyes. It was Sasuke. He was observing her as if sizing her up in a single glance.

The black haired girl rose and patted at her clothing, removing dust and leaves. She sighed and met her sensei's eyes. His eyes held regret and Kagome knew it. Her lips parted in surprise. Why? Ignoring his look, she walked over to the blond haired boy who sat crounched down, head low. "Naruto, you alright?" She asked, hand on his shoulder. He straightened up immediately, surprising her and gave his team a determined smirk.

He pulled out a kunai from his pack and stabbed his wrist. Sakura gasped and stumbled back. "From this day on, I'll never run or back down from a mission, enemy and I won't lose to you Sasuke!" The air was filled with silence before Sakura began in worry, "Kakashi sensei, we should head back. Look at Naruto."

Kagome reached out and pulled his wrist closer to her. He winced and she noticed that the wound was already healing gradually. She gasped, slightly startled but gave him a reassuring smile. He looked confused himself and Kagome wondered what he was thinking of. "That was a mighty promise you know?" She asked, smirking playfully.

Naruto looked away and responded, "I'm keeping my word." Kagome simply let out a breath and nodded in agreement.

**|XXXXXXXX|**

It felt relaxing being on a motorboat. Wind danced through her hair and she closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the weather. "We will leave if you do not explain why you lied to us about the mission." It was Kakashi, his voice laced with warning.

Tazuna sighed, exhaustion showing in his eyes as he rubbed his temples. "There's an extremely wealthy man named Gato and he's responsible for my country's struggles." The older man looked tired yet their was a small tint of determination and love in his eyes. Kagome's eyes softened. Everyone had something to live for.

**|XXXXXXX|**

Sakura leaped onto the land and watched as her teammates did the same. She walked beside Sasuke, staring at his fathomless eyes. He never noticed her and when he did actually look at her, it was probably because he was glaring at her in annoyance. The bubble gum haired girl had seen the way he looked at Kagome. Sakura knew for certain that he did not like Kagome but he still had interest in her.

She took a quick glance at the girl and saw that she was laughing with Naruto and Kakashi sensei. "Everyone duck!" Kakashi shouted as a giant sword spun over them and a ninja materialized on the handle.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, recognizing the man who stood before them. "Zabuza Momohi. He's a missing nin from Kirigakure." The ninja looked amused. He was tall and noticably muscular with pale skin, brown eyes, and short spiky hair. The man also wore bandages over the bottom half of his face like a mask.

"Give me Tazuna, Kakashi." He said. Kagome felt Naruto stiffen beside her. She shifted her blue eyes towards him and gave him a soft smile that seemed to fade away his tension after a few moments.

Kagome watched as her sensei closed his eye then opened them, revealing the sharingan. She immediately identifed it and heard Naruto whisper, "What is that?"

Sasuke's eyes were still on the mysterious ninja but he responded none the less. "The sharingan is a dojutsu that can see and anticipate all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu." He held doubt in his eyes. How did Kakashi get the Sharingan? Was he an Uchiha? He shook his head in disbelief. No way Kakashi was an Uchiha!

"Water release: hiding in mist technique!" Zabuza yelled, without warning. Mist began to spring forth by lifting up water from his mouth, then it started to spread within the pearly-white realm. Kakashi turned to his students, "Protect Tazuna and do not interfere!" Great strain formed between the two jonin and Sasuke froze yet his hands shook involuntarily. Kagome turned to him as if sensing his presence and she mumbled, "It's fine. Kakashi will handle it. Don't worry about it."

He nodded curtly and stepped back beside the older man who held fear in his dark eyes. "This is over." Zabuza stated as he prepared to strike them all. Kakashi darted towards him and stabbed him just in time. Water spilled out of Zabuza's body and they noticed it was simply a clone.

The ninja then sliced Kakashi in half which only revealed to be a another clone. Kakashi stood exactly behind Zabuza, catching him on guard, and held the kunai to his throat. Zabuza didn't look surprised and simply disappeared to everyone's shock. Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly scanned her surroundings finding him behind her sensei.

"Kakashi! Behind you!" She shouted but it was tad bit too late. Zabuza turned to her and laughed; a harsh and cold sound. "I'm afraid it's too late, girl."

"Water prison jutsu!" He yelled, and after an instant, Kakashi was floating in a sphere of water with no apparent escape. Sakura yelped in surprise and they quickly exchanged glances. Kagome mumbled in a low voice, "Sakura, stand by Tazuna. Sasuke and Naruto, here's what you do."

**|XXXXXXX|**

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called and Kagome stood a few feet away, her dagger in hand just in case. Multiple clones of Naruto came into view surrousing Zabuza. The rogue ninja simply swung his large sword forward in attack and the clones scattered. After a moment, the remaining clones passed a fuma shuriken to Sasuke.

Kagome smirked hopefully. _This might work, _she thought. Sasuke then threw two shurikens straight at Zabuza. He easily caught the first one but barely dodged the second. Once the shuriken passed by the ninja, it transformed itself into the blond haired boy. Naruto grinned in triumph and hurled a kunai at Zabuza, forcing him to stop his jutsu.

Kagome let out a breath of relief, smiling as she did so. Kakashi was free. They did their job and succeeded. Zabuza was breathing hard, his eyes narrowed. Kakashi sprung over and stood in front of him. "Water release: great waterfall jutsu!" The ninja shouted. Kagome watched in fascination as Kakashi copied the justu and used it against the enemy. It easily agitated Zabuza and Kakashi finally took him, holding a kunai in his hand tightly.

"You should have never left..." Kakashi stated and before he could deliver the final blow to kill him, two kunais flew past and seemingly struck Zabuza. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see young ninja standing on a tree branch above.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

The ninja answered and Kagome realized it was a young boy. "I am a hunter nin from Kirigakure. I shall dispose of his body if you do not mind. "

Naruto scowled. _He was so young. How did he defeat Zabuza so easily? It wasn't fair! _He thought to himself bitterly.

Kagome watched as the hunter nin dropped down and gently hauled up the body then disappeared within a moment. She sighed and ran her hand through her wet hair. "That was kind of hard..." She mumbled. She turned and saw her sensei drop to his knees in exhaustion. "Kakashi!" She yelled.

"Sasuke, help me lift him up." The black eyed boy raised Kakashi's limp arm and wrapped it around his shoulder as his team mate did the same. Kagome grunted but asked, "Where do we go?"

Tazuna walked forward and gave her a small smile. "My house is closeby.

**|XXXXX|**

Kagome and Sasuke dropped Kakashi on a soft mattress on the floor. A young lady appeared, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'm Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. It's nice to meet you." The young lady had blue, dark coloured hair and wore a pink sleeved shirt. Sakura mustered a grin and replied, "It's nice to meet you too."

"You guys must be tired. Here, let your sensei rest here. I'll lead you to your rooms. You look like you need some sleep." She replied jokingly and they all nodded causing her to laugh.

**|XXXX|**

Kagome wrapped her cold body with more of the bed sheets and sighed softly. _That was quite some work, _she thought. Her muscles ached and she needed some rest. Then a thought popped into her head. _Satoshi. The letter he sent me. Was he alright? What about her father? Her village..._ She tossed and turned, eyes slightly prickling with tears.

Hopping off the bed, Kagome needed a walk outside to think. Sleeping was no longer an option. She wrapped her hair quickly in a way to conceal her current appearance. The lights in every room were shut and she realized everyone was sound asleep.

Kagome tiptoed down the hall and into the front door. She opened it slowly causing a creaking sound to be heard. She shut her eyes but stepped out and noticed it was raining lightly outside. Taking a few steps forward, Kagome sat down on the porch floor and swung her feet off, feeling wet drops hit her body.

She scanned her surroundings and suddenly felt a presence behind her. Kagome instantly turned and to her relief, faced Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" She asked. He glared at her but responded with something she had expected. "I could ask you the same."

And then, after a few long moments, he sat on the porch. They sat there, in a slightly comfortable silence, until the clouds above stopped their crying.


End file.
